Unbound The Wild Ride
by klrob
Summary: Sequel to Bond Problems and five years into the future.   Why does she always have to ruin his life? Especially the one that he and Rachel are making together?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The wanted sequel of Bond Problems! Maybe an intended 8 chapters. This "future fic" is only about 5 years into the future, not 10. And I'm starting with the lemony stuff right away… The title is after an Avenged Sevenfold song.

**Disclaimer: This will be mentioned only once. I do not own anything of Teen Titans. I don't own the lyrics to or the songs of Avenged Sevenfold.**

_Somewhere life is good, and things go as they should_

_It's hard to find, but that's all right, yeah_

_Searching for the way, push harder every day_

_It's deep inside, that shining light, yeah_

_But I'm scarred, by barriers placed in my path_

_Unscathed_

_~Avenged Sevenfold, Unbound (The Wild Ride), Avenged Sevenfold (Album)_

**Chapter 10**

Richard Grayson walked into his apartment, to be met by his fiancée, Rachel Roth. The two had been together for the past four years after the Titans ended. Koriand'r, known also as Starfire, had gone back to Tamaran to rule when Richard had chosen to be with Raven. Garfield Logan was now an infamous actor, and Victor Stone owned a car mechanic shop. The four still kept in touch, although Kori was not as frequent.

Rachel and Richard were supposed to get married in two more months. The two decided to move in together around four months ago, which madder the engagement slightly easier. The smell of something burning reached Richard's nose and he ran towards the kitchen.

"Rae, are you okay?" He heard a groan in reply.

"Yeah, I'm great. But this stupid ramen isn't." He looked at the mess inside the microwave. "You seriously burnt the ramen? How is that possible?"

"I don't even fucking know. It just… exploded." Richard bit his lip to keep from laughing at her. Last time he openly laughed at her, several things were thrown and broken, along with him sleeping on the couch for a very long time.

He kissed her on the forehead before moving towards the microwave to remove the burning ramen. "You do realize that you can burn just about anything, right?" Rachel glared at him. "Well, I don't see you cooking anything decent!"

"Do you want me to cook you something decent?" Rachel nodded. "Well, what do you want?"

Rachel smirked. "I want a fluffy French egg omelet with a side of turkey bacon, some grilled salmon, and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice." Richard raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Rachel nodded as Richard sighed. "Well, I _think_ I can make that… by next week."

"Well, what if I want it now?" Richard moved closer to her and leaned so his lips were next to her ear.

"Maybe I could give you something better…" he huskily whispered in her ear. Rachel grabbed his face and pulled it towards hers. Their lips crashed onto each other before finally settling down into a familiar rhythm.

His tongue found the inside of her mouth while his hands travelled down her back to cup her butt. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. His hands released her butt and grabbed the back of her thighs to pull her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and together, he carried her towards the couch. He dropped her onto her back and he put his knee between her legs as her took off his shirt. He watched her lust-filled eyes travel down his body, trailing over his 6-pack down even further…

He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, showing her sports bra. He kissed her neck as his hand grabbed her leg to pull their centers closer to each other. He could feel her heat close to him and he slowly began grinding into her. They both moaned and he kissed her shoulder. He dragged down the strap of her bra with his teeth before repeating the same to the other. He moved towards her cloth-covered bust and placed light kisses on each of the slightly hard nipples. He then began to lick and suckle them through her bra. She began to press his head closer to her, leaving him to be heavenly smothered. His hand reached under her bra and pulled it over her head before returning his attention to her breasts. He weighed one out in his hand as he used his mouth and tongue on the other.

He switched breasts before continuing down her stomach. He reached the top of her shorts before starting to pull them down. She pulled him back up so that they could both pull of their pants. While doing all of this, Rachel had managed to get on top of Richard and was looking at his hard member through his boxer-briefs. She glanced at up at him as he waited expectantly.

She began to slowly and carefully stroke him through his boxers when the doorbell rang. They both groaned and turned to glare at the door. The person at the door continued to knock on the door erratically. Rachel exhaled slowly and dangerously through her nose before grabbing her bra off the ground. Her shirt had been thrown somewhere in the room, so she grabbed Dick's off the floor and haphazardly buttoned it.

She stormed to the door as Richard tried to slightly calm himself down a little. Rachel finally opened the door before dangerously, yet calmly saying, "What?"

Garfield stood in front of their door, his fist raised in knocking form and his eyes wide. "H-hey, Rachel… You're not going to hurt me right now, right?"

"Depends. What would I need to hurt you for?" Garfield stood with his hands dropped tightly down by his sides. His eyes quickly glanced at Rachel's chest before quickly replying, "Oh, nothing."

Rachel glared at him. "What do you want, Gar?" The former Titan looked down towards his feet before meekly asking if he could come in. Rachel opened the door wide enough for him to enter and he quickly looked for Richard anywhere that he could. He found said man sitting on the couch casually with his pants on and no awkward positions. "Hey, Dick. Listen… I really need to tell you something." He nervously glanced at Rachel before quickly adding, "Privately."

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of Rachel." The look in her eyes said, '_Good answer.'_ Garfield sighed. "Well, you're not going to like it all that much…"

"Just say it, Gar. If it's that important, you can just come out with it."

Garfield took a deep breath. "Starfire's back in town, and she's looking for you."

A little short, but… effective. And exploding ramen is possible; I have done it many times.

Reviews help put my story into progress… winkwinknudgenudge!

~klrob


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I haven't exactly updated this story… But I'm doing it now, so that has to count for something, right? Just to make up for my absence… LEMON!

General Response to the Reviews: Yes, Starfire is the ultimate bitch who should stay out of Raven and Robin's life. But if she did, would I have a story?

Chapter 2

_This ride that takes me through life;_

_Leads me into darkness but emerges into light._

_No one can ever slow me down;_

_I'll stay unbound._

_~A7X, Unbound (The Wild Ride), A7X (Album)_

"She's… back? In town? Like, here?" Garfield nodded. "And you're sure about this?"

Garfield scratched the back of his head. "Not completely. I mean, I haven't seen her with my own eyes, but I know Victor and Karen definitely talked to her."

Richard sighed. "So that means she just might be in the area. Not this specific city, right? She probably started in Jump, and Blüdhaven isn't exactly the closest city."

Garfield shuffled his feet nervously. "Well… that's the thing. I was talking to her the other day… And it might've happen to come up that you were here. In Blüd."

Rachel glared at Garfield and crossed her arms as her fiancé gained an exasperated look on his face. "Are you serious, Gar? Why the hell would you do that?"

"It came up in a general conversation. Don't blame me!"

Richard growled. "Exactly how can we _not_ blame you?" Garfield nervously chuckled. "Well, aside from that… I think I should be going now… So, I'll see you two at Bruce's party tonight, right?"

Rachel intervened before Richard had a chance to reply. "If you even survive that long. Bye, Gar." She slammed the door in the younger man's face and turned to her fiancé.

"So, Star's back." She stared at him with blame in her eyes. "You're not going to start making out with her if I leave the party, right? Because we both know that she's going to be there, and trying to find you."

"I told you, I would never do that again. Ever. I swore to you-"

"You also swore that Slade was there all that time ago. But he wasn't."

"It was an honest mistake-"

Rachel held her hand up, dismissing him. "Whatever, okay?" She began to walk back towards their room. "And if it wasn't clear before, you are sleeping on the couch tonight." Richard groaned.

**PAGE BREAK**

Rachel and Richard stepped out of their chauffeured car and began walking towards the front of Wayne Manor, ignoring the photographers. Rachel's dress was a navy blue mid-calf length dress that hugged her curves in all the appropriate places. A small, thin red ribbon was tied around her waist as a half-assed attempt to make it look nicer, and succeeded. Richard was in a normal tux, lacking the tie and less buttoned up.

His arm was around her waist and opened the door for her like a gentleman would. Together, they walked into the ballroom and were immediately ambushed by many people from Wayne Industries, including Bruce Wayne himself. As Richard and Bruce moved off to talk to each other by themselves in a corner, Rachel spotted an old friend: the former Argent, now Toni Monetti. They quickly walked over towards each other and hugged.

"Hey, Rachel. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. I've been… busy." Argent nudged the pale girl with a certain twinkle in her eye. "With Dick? I'm sure…" The two girls laughed and began to make small talk.

Meanwhile, Richard and Bruce were talking to the mayor of Gotham. Bruce told Richard that it was time for the two of them to begin the meeting, and how to raise more money for the company, even though they probably didn't need it. Dick was finally introduced so that he could describe the issues and help needed in his half of Wayne Industries. It was the general sort of thing: corruption, lying, stealing… The normal sort of business thing. This was all happening when suddenly, the doors crashed open and a woman with long, red hair gracefully walked through the doors.

The woman with red hair was wearing a long purple dress with a slit up to the point where if she moved her leg a certain way, you could see everything she had hidden underneath. The top of the dress barely covered anything, but covered enough to make it appear appropriate. Her face was calculating, and her eyes were searching for someone in the room. She finally spotted Dick at the head, and smiled the biggest grin. She gave him a flirty finger wave before moving off unnoticeably, and people began mumbling amongst themselves.

"Who is that woman?" "What type of dress is that?" "When can I fuck that bitch?" "What type of morals does that woman have, storming in here with that embarrassing dress and interrupting?" "…Kori?"

"Isn't that Kori? Like, Starfire?" Rachel nodded. "Well, what is she doing here? I thought she rules Tamaran now."

Rachel gritted her teeth. "She's supposed to be. Garfield came over earlier and told us that she's back. For Richard."

Toni made an 'O' shape with her mouth. "That won't work out too well, now will it…"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to stare at the former Titan. "God, is she trying to seduce him or something? Shouldn't she know by now that he's my boyfriend?"

"You mean fiancé-"

"If things turn out like they did all those years ago, he'll be lucky if I ever even speak to him again. God, I just… I used to be best friends with her, and now…"She's trying to steal my boyfriend." Rachel chuckled bitterly.

"Don't worry, love. Dick won't fall for her stupid attempt again. He's not that stupid."

"I'm not so sure about that…" By this time, Richard was finished with his speech and was making his way to Rachel. He put his hand on the small of her back and smiled at Toni. "Hope you don't mind if I steal her away, do you, Arge-Toni?"

"'Course not. Just don't do anything stupid. And Rae… don't do anything I wouldn't do…" With that last statement, she walked away in the direction of Garth and some of the other former Titans that were invited.

Richard brought Rachel over to an isolated balcony outside of the ballroom, where no one should surely find them. Rachel pulled away from him and moved over to the edge and leaned over in a thinking position. "So… what did you think of Starfire's little scene?"

"…What are you talking about?" Rachel turned around to face him. "You know exactly what I mean. That little interruption of your speech, that slutty dress… Does that give you any hints?"

Richard winced at her attack. "Of course I noticed _that._ But I was a little too distracted by you and your body…" He smoothly covered, and moved to encircle her in his arms. "You know I love you way more than I could ever love her."

Rachel pouted slightly, making her look irresistible. "You sure?"

"Of course." He moved his lips closer to hers and kissed her lightly. As she began to kiss him back, she traced the bottom of his lip with the tip of her tongue. He let her take control for a couple seconds before fighting her tongue with his. His hands began to trace her figure and he roughly grasped her thighs to pull her up onto the railing that surrounded the balcony. She moaned into his mouth while wrapping her legs around his waist.

Richard began to move the bottom of her dress slowly up to the point of being able to cup her butt without anything between them. He realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her dress and began to draw light circles on her naked bottom. Rachel pulled off her fiancé's tuxedo jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was finally off, Richard began to unzip her dress. His hands splayed across her pale back that shone in the moonlight.

She moaned as his kips began to descend down her neck. "Mmmm…" He began nipping on her neck, where she knew it would definitely leave mark the next day. She could faintly hear him growl and mumble into her neck, "Mine." She laughed at how he could act like a dog at the weirdest times. He pulled his head up from his ministrations. "What?"

"Did you seriously just growl at me?" Her voice was low and sultry, tempting him to take her as soon as he possibly could. "That I did."

She laughed at him again before jumping off the side of the balcony. "So, do you think we should go inside to continue this little… session?" She began to walk back inside the doors, using her hands to hold up the cloth that would keep her modestly covered. He followed close behind and managed to catch up to her. He pushed her up against a wall. "You know we have to make this slightly faster, considering I will probably get yelled at by Bruce for just leaving a couple minutes…"

Rachel made it so that she was the one dominating him, with Richard pushed up against the wall. "You know… We could do it right here. Really fast, if you want. I'm sure you could make it fast." Richard growled and pushed her back against the wall.

"I think I could manage that…" Rachel smirked and began to quickly undo his pants. She managed to get them undone as Richard pulled them down, releasing his hard and erect member. Rachel took him in her hand and murmured in his ear, "I haven't even touched you yet, and you're already this hard?" Richard's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he groaned. "God, yes."

Richard pushed the bottom of her dress back up to around her hips and pulled her thighs up around his waist once again. The only thing holding her up was Richard's hands and her back against the wall. She let her breasts bounce free from where she was still holding him, and began to slide down her heat onto his awaiting member. He was sitting inside her, trying his hardest not to thrust up into her delicious, tight heat. She pressed her forehead against his, giving him the sign that he could start thrusting.

Immediately, he pushed in as deep as he could and pulled out again so only the tip of him was inside of her. Richard continued his thrusting, trying to find her 'spot' as soon as he could. He thrusted harder and deeper, feeling her tighten around him. He could tell that she was close, and he closed his lips around her hard nipple. She moaned and pushed him further into her breast. One of his hands released a thigh and went between them to play with her clit. He pushed on it, which made a wave of ecstasy wash over her. Feeling her come around him triggered his release as well. He held her close to him as they came down from their highs. A couple seconds after, he slowly pulled out of her and put her down.

Rachel could feel her knees buckle, but managed to catch herself before she fell. She could feel Richard's eyes boring into her with a smile, taking her weak knees as a compliment. He managed to pull up his pants and underwear as she zipped up and pulled down her dress. "You okay?" She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Duh."

Together, they walked back into the party and were immediately ambushed by an angry Bruce.

"Where the hell have you two been?" The two birds glanced at each other and shared a look before turning their attention back to the Dark Knight. "We were… in the hallway. Sorry."

Bruce sighed and ran a hand over his face, annoyed. "I don't want to know what you were doing out there, I just need you back inside." Richard nodded his head and grabbed Rachel's hand, slightly dragging her behind him.

They were intercepted soon by a certain redhead. "Richard! Oh, how long I have waited to see you once more!" She gave him a giant hug, her breasts crushed against his chest. Bruce frowned at the sight of the two before walking away, mumbling something about annoying kids not being mature. Kori pulled back from the shocked man, and smiled innocently. "I have missed you greatly, dear friend."

Rachel was glaring so hard at the woman, and Toni finally came over and saw this. "Starfire! How lovely to see you! I hope you don't mind if I borrow Rae-Rae for a while, do you?"

Kori looked at Rachel, as if she were seeing her for the first time. "Oh. Friend Raven. What are you doing here?"

Rachel flared her nostrils. "Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Hn. And it's _Rachel_ now."

"Oh, I apologize. Do you mind?" Rachel laughed, shocked that this stupid woman would even ask this. "Excuse me?"

"I need to talk to Friend Richard. So, if you don't mind…" Toni quickly stepped in before Rachel could do anything major to the ignorant girl. Toni dragged Rachel away, and managed to calm her down, far away from the talking twosome.

"Richard. I have missed you so much," Kori began almost shyly.

"What do you want from me?"

"…Do you think… that there could ever be a chance that we could get back together?"

A/N: Gosh, I tried to make it slightly longer. How was it? I mean, I gave you a lemon!

So, I was watching Inuyasha while writing this… and it's slightly messed up, which explains so much. It also made me realize how messed up Sesshomaru's little "family" is. But they're so cute. And Inuyasha is just a cute little puppy dog. Just saying.

~klrob


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter. Everyone scream in joy! I actually updated!

General Response: Yes, they are indeed incredibly naughty, doing such horrible things in the hallway :) and don't worry, I won't make Dick too stupid.

**DARKNESSbleeding **and **TheDreamChaser: **what the FREAK are you doing, reading my retarded stories? Go freaking update your stories! Okay, so maybe you can read this chapter, but let that inspire you to go write more of your freaking stories! Stop reading this! I'm inspiring you! In a weird, stupid sort of way. So go continue writing your amazing stories and WRITE! WRITE LIKE THE WRITERS YOU WERE MEANT TO BE!

**I do not own the Joker or anything Batman related. I don't own Britain or anything that comes from there. I own almost nothing that has happened or mentioned in this story, except for Nate. He's my own creation. **

**Chapter 3**

_Sometimes when we're young, and always on the run_

_It gets so dark and I know that place, yeah_

_So don't be too concerned, you've got a lot to learn_

_Well, so do I, and we've got plenty of time, yeah_

_Don't fall off the track yet with so many races to go_

_Hold on_

_~Avenged Sevenfold, Unbound (The Wild Ride)_

"Richard. I have missed you so much," Kori began almost shyly.

"What do you want from me?"

"…Do you think… that there could ever be a chance that we could get back together?" Richard blinked. "What?"

"Do you think we could ever be together? Eventually in time, maybe, or even sooner-"

"No, Kori," he said rather sharply. "We can't exactly be _together._ You should've realized it by now, but I've been with Rae for a long time now-"

"You mean Rachel?" He regretted telling her this, for she sounded so broken when she said Rachel's name.

"Yeah. Her. She's actually my fiancé now, and we're getting married really soon. Less than a month by now. Everything all set, and we get married in two weeks from tomorrow, actually. I don't want to leave her ever again. She left me when she saw us kissing in the library all tat time ago, and I never want to lose her. It would just about kill me if I did. You're amazing and beautiful and talented, but you're not the girl for me. Rachel is. I'm sorry." Richard turned and walked off towards the direction as to where Toni had pulled Rachel off to earlier. He could never stand to see her cry. It was always going to be his downfall to see a woman cry.

Rachel was glaring at him when he was making his way back to her. "What did _she _want?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm going to go get us some drinks, okay? Toni, you want one too?"

The addressed girl shook her head. "I think I'll just get one myself, if you don't mind." The two began to walk towards Alfred, who was holding an entire tray of drinks. "So what did she really say? Rachel's not stupid enough to believe she didn't want anything, and neither am I."

Richard sighed. "She wanted to see if we could… uh, get back together."

Toni almost dropped her drink. "Excuse me?"

"Don't worry. I told her no, and that I was about to marry Rachel. No big deal."

"If it's not such a big deal, why does Kori look like she's about to attack Rachel?"

Richard glanced back at the woman he turned down. "She would never do that. She knows it's a public place, and if she seriously loves me, she wouldn't try and embarrass me in public."

"I'm not so sure, Dick. She seems kind of… oh, what's the word?"

"In love with me? Head over heels?"

Ton I drank some of her drink and shook her head. "No, no… Obsessed! That's what she seems like!"

"Kori's not obsessed with me. She's just a friend. We both know that. We've always been just friends, and maybe some long time ago, I wanted to be more than that. But there's never been anything more than friendship between us."

"It was that way before you and Rae started sleeping together. And look what happened? You're getting married soon!"

"That's an entirely different situation-"

"Is it really? Did you know that Rachel kind of liked you before you started sleeping together? And I know you had feelings for her. I mean, come on. Just look at her body! It's enough to make any straight woman fall madly in love with her."

Richard glanced at the young British woman. "That hasn't happened before, right?"

Toni rolled her eyes. "No. But it has happened to a married man. Remember Nate?"

"Oh, you mean that creepy guy who was stalking her for, like, five months before he finally tried to murder me in the offices?"

Toni nodded. "The very. He was happily married and completely sane before he met her. And now look where he is. In the cell near the Joker in Arkham Asylum."

Rachel caught Toni's eye and began to make her way back over towards the two. "I'm just saying. Watch your back, and definitely keep a close eye on that one."

Rachel looked at her fiancé and best friend. "So, what are you guys talking about?" She cocked her head and smiled innocently.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. You weren't bored without us, love, now were you?"

"Of course not, Toni." She took her drink from Richard's hand and thanked him. "So now… what were you guys really talking about?"

"Your body," Richard blurted out. He hit himself in the face and grimaced. Rachel glanced at him, amusement in her eyes. "Oh, really. What about my body?"

"Um… You know. How hot it is. And sexy. And just plain amazing." Toni glanced at Richard as he continued to stammer on and on about how amazing Rachel's body was. She finally slapped her hand over his mouth before simply telling Rachel, "We were also talking about Nate."

Rachel eyed her fiancé. "Why were you talking about that creep?"

"No reason. Just… Toni, being Toni." Richard nervously laughed before taking a quick drink. He began choking on his drink when Toni slapped him hard on the back. Rachel began laughing. "Why are you guys acting so weird? Actually, why are _you_ acting so weird, Richard?"

"I just… I just am." Rachel looked towards her best friend. "Toni?"

"He's nervous. That's all. Don't pay any attention to him, love. Ignore him," she advised. Rachel shook her head. "You are so weird."

"Love you too!" Rachel began laughing again. "You really are. I'm completely serious."

"I was... I was just saying." Rachel smirked. "Why don't we just go home, weirdo."

"Okay. I'm cool with that. Just… let me go tell Bruce."

She nodded. He left to go inform Bruce of them leaving and they quickly said good byes. Over in the corner, Rachel could have sworn she saw Kori glaring at her.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Rachel woke up to the sunlight streaming trough the blinds. She groaned when she heard Richard in their small kitchen, whistling. She slowly got out of bed and made her way towards the door with a pillow in hand. She finally spotted her boyfriend slash fiancé and lightly thumped him on the back with the pillow. "Will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep."

He chuckled and turned towards her. "I was making us breakfast. I do assume you want some turkey bacon?"

Rachel perked up at the sound of food. "Is the Pope Catholic?"

"It'd be strange if he wasn't." Rachel giggled and grabbed the plate out of his hands. Richard pulled the apron off and grabbed the plate he made for himself. Rachel pointed a piece of bacon accusingly at him while chewing. "How can you be so happy when you slept on that couch last night?"

"Easily. And besides, it's a trade secret. Why would I tell you?"

Rachel shrugged. "Did you sleep well in our giant comfy bed, all alone in those tight little shorts and sexy little tank top?"

Rachel winked at him. "I guess that's for me to know, and you to never find out."

"I think you should've let me sleep in there last night. I could've taken much better care of you than your stupid little vibrator or your hands ever could."

Rachel stopped chewing. "How do you know what I was, uh, _doing_ last night?"

He smirked. "I do have ears, and I also have feet. Thank God I have eyes or I would've missed quite the show."

Rachel's jaw dropped open. "You saw me!"

"Who would ever want to miss that show? Of course! I had to investigate what all the noises were, and I found you with your hand halfway inside your-"

Rachel smacked his arm. "You should've stopped me or something! I don't want you watching me!"

"I'm sorry. It's just, when you start saying my name, I do tend to get curious."

"Well…" Rachel made a defeated noise. "Just… don't do it again, got it?"

Richard held up his hands. "No promises." He could see the faint tint of red on her cheeks, showing that she was embarrassed by him seeing her so weak and horny for him last night.

"Hey, last night-"

"Before or after I caught you masturbating?" Rachel growled. "Before. And don't think I've never caught you masturbating either. I mean, I know you recorded us fucking when we were in Bruce's house, and when we first moved here, and all those other times. And I know you basically made that into a porno of us. And I know that when you think I'm not home, you masturbate to that on our couch."

Richard blushed. "What? I would never!"

"You would. You and I both know you would. Anyways, last night. Did you have a feeling that someone was following you or something? I just… I couldn't shake the feeling off. It felt like someone was watching us. And if someone did, I think they followed us home."

"It was probably the paparazzi. Don't worry about it."

"I just… I couldn't shake that feeling off. It was constant and I just wanted to… I don't know, shout something at the person, if there was someone, and tell them to stop."

"Again, it was probably just the paparazzi. Don't worry about it."

"But why was no one taking any loud, obnoxious, and obvious pictures?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it was just one person or a couple trying to get the latest scoop between us."

"…Then why did it feel like Nate all over again?"

Before Richard had the time to respond, the doorbell rang. The two birds jumped out of their seats and turned towards the door. Richard volunteered to get the door, and proceeded to answer it.

The door opened and revealed a distressed looking Kori with suitcases in hand. "Richard." She rushed in the door and threw herself into Richard's arms. She pulled back slightly and began to speak. "I'm sorry for intruding on you like this. It's just… the place I was inhabiting before has kicked me out. I am in desperate need for a new place to call home."

"You're in desperate need for something all right…" Rachel murmured before beginning to drink her mug of tea. Richard glanced at her. "Of course you can stay with us. I would never let an old Titan be left out on the streets. C'mon I think the guest room is ready anyways."

Kori began to follow her ex leader, but as she walked behind him, she glanced back at Rachel, the message evident in her eyes. _Stay away. He's mine, bitch._

This is going to be one war that Rachel would not lose.

…

A/N: And that's it. I'll try not to make Dick seem like too much of a… dick, but… I can't promise anything. He's supposed to be a fairly nice person, so… he's going to be somewhat dick-like. But everything should work out in the end…

~klrob


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I'm finally updating! Enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (:

Before anyone is insulted… Sorry about the religious things that aren't really good. Raven's a sinner and she's taking Robin with her… ;)

**Chapter 4**

_This ride that takes me through life_

_Leads me into darkness but emerges into light_

_No one can ever slow me down_

_I'll stay unbound_

_~Avenged Sevenfold, Unbound (The Wild Ride)_

It had been three days since Kori had moved in, and it was already a disaster. Rachel could tell that even Richard was trying to stay calm. She, of course, was failing miserably. She would snap at Kori every chance she got, causing Richard to scold her like a child, and she hated it. So far, Kori had managed to interrupt their _Birdy Time_ at least four times, fluffed up their apartment, and has probably insulted Rachel at least three times without Richard realizing it.

Not to even mention how many times Rachel tried to attack the "innocent" girl. Rachel had decided to finally do something she hasn't done in over four years. _Meditate._

A knock on her door interrupted her train of thought. She opened one eye and saw Richard staring at her. "Are you really that pissed off?"

She opened both eyes at this point and was not in mid-air anymore. "In one word? Yes."

Richard grimaced. "I'm sorry. It's just… she really needs a place to stay and she used to be one of your best friends-"

"Used to be, Rich. As in, not anymore. Just because we used to be something doesn't mean that it will continue on for years and years to come. I _used to_ have a mother. You _used to _have parents. We all _used to_ trust Terra. Everyone used to do something, and now that doesn't happen anymore."

Richard was silent for a couple moments. "Did you really have to bring up my parents?"

"I brought up Arella, didn't I? You bring up Slade all the time."

"That's different."

"Is it? Is it really?" She glared at him hard before pushing past him towards the kitchen. He sighed and followed her. "Would it help at all if I told you that Kori should be out for the next hour or so?"

Rachel turned towards him. "Not really. Knowing her, if we were to start doing anything, she would just come back in with her perfect timing."

He sighed again. "Yeah, probably…"

"Why can't I just kick her out already? I don't want her here. Go ahead and buy her a fucking hotel room. Buy her a fucking hotel for all I care. Just get her out."

"Rae, she's our friend-"

"Yours. I hate her. She's trying to steal you from me. It's infuriating, and she hates me too."

"She doesn't hate you-"

"You sure?"

"…No. But I'm sure she doesn't. She seems too nice to hate you."

"Seems. I swear to Azar that she hates me."

"She doesn't. She doesn't have any reason to, anyways."

"I have the one thing that she wants. She wants you. I have you. She wants to be the one to have you. She's wanted that since… the first day she even met you. I mean, she kissed you for Azar's sake! She could've kissed Beast Boy that day, or Cyborg, or any random guy off the streets! But she chose you!" Two pairs of red eyes were staring back at him, and Richard was feeling incredibly guilty, knowing that she was completely right.

"Rachel, calm down."

"_Don't _tell me what to do." He moved closer to her and took her in his arms. He stared deep into her blood red eyes and calmly said, "Calm down."

Both pairs of her eyes closed tightly and Richard pressed her close to his chest. He stroked her hair softly and waited for her to return to her normal self. She pulled back slightly and he looked at her amethyst eyes. "Are you better now?"

She nodded. He captured her lips with his and she returned it back, only fiercer. They continued to push at each other with their tongues, hands travelling down the lengths of their bodies. She had pushed him down onto one of the kitchen chairs and straddled his lap, pulling off his shirt in the process. She ran her hands over his chest, tweaking his nipples in the process. He ground his hips against hers and she moaned into his mouth. He grasped the bottom of her tight t-shirt, pulling it over her head. She kissed below his ear and he reached behind her back for the clasp of her bra. He undid the hooks and threw her bra off somewhere to the side.

He grasped the back of her thighs into his large hands and proceeded to carry her to their bedroom. He threw her down onto the bed and pulled her shorts off slowly, seductively. He kneeled between her open legs and kissed the inside of her knee. She grasped his hair and pushed him away, moving to her knees so that she could take off his jeans. She pushed them down off of his hips and gripped the ridge in his underwear. His face tightened and Rachel began slowly stroking his length up and down. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from stroking him any further. He kicked off his jeans and laid her back down onto the bed.

He lightly kissed her mouth and began to stroke her nipples slowly. He blew on one and took it into his mouth, eyes on her face the entire time. Her breath had caught in her throat for a couple seconds before she began gasping for air. Her tiny pink tongue came out from behind her delicate lips to wet them and he groaned. She felt the heat of his groan around her nipple and tossed her head back in reply. He pulled off with a slight pop and kissed his way down her flat stomach. She pushed his head down to where her heat was and a whining noise came out of her mouth. He tore her panties off and began to pump two fingers into her. His tongue was attacking her clit and she grasped his head, holding him down there. She tossed her head back again and moaned loudly.

He took his one unoccupied hand and pressed down on the part of her stomach underneath her belly button and she came around his fingers. She finally finished and softly sighed, "Ricky…" His erection was painful to sport now, pressing up against the inside of his incredibly tight boxer-briefs. He stood up and hooked his thumbs, ready to pull them down. A knock on their door interrupted them and they both looked towards the evil door.

Richard silently looked at Rachel, who looked ready to scream. "Yeah?"

"Friends? Are you in your room?" Of course it was Kori.

"Uh, yeah, Kori. We'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Okay!" Her cheerful and chipper voice came through the door, and Rachel placed a pillow over her face and screamed into it.

"Rachel…"

She threw the pillow off her face. "Are you serious? What is that now, five times? She has interrupted us every single time we were about to have sex. Including that one time around 3 o'clock in the morning, just to tell you about some nightmare she had. I am seriously getting fed up with her innocent little act, and your ignorance. If you don't kick her out, I swear to Azar I will leave and go stay at Argent's apartment until she does."

Richard sighed. "You can't do that. Doesn't Toni have that guy staying with her? Her boyfriend... Dean or whatever?"

"Dean only stays over there a couple times a week, not every day. And I will deal with the sounds of her screaming and all their sex if I have to. I can't stand Kori, and I'm really getting pissed."

"I'll se if she has another place to go. I really will. I just... don't want to hurt her feelings."

"If you won't, I'll gladly do it." She got up out of their bed and grabbed one of his button-down shirts off the hanger. She pulled out another pair of underwear and quickly put them on. Richard's pants were already back on, commando. He stepped in front of her, effectively stopping her from walking out the door.

"Promise me you won't do anything rational?" She glared at him.

"Rachel. Promise me." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms underneath her breasts, pushing them up and drawing his eyes to them slightly before returning to her face. "I promise."

He stepped out of her way and she continued out their bedroom door. He followed her after taking care of his _problem_ in the bathroom as quietly as he could. He definitely had a lot of work to take care of.

_**UNBOUND~UNBOUND~UNBOUND~UNBOUND**_

Two weeks had passed, and Kori was still living in their apartment while Rachel was not. Richard was beyond pissed off and took it out on everyone at work. Over 20 people had lost their jobs this week alone, and everyone could feel the tension radiating off of him the moment they stepped into his office. When his fiancé came by the other day, no one came near his office door. Rachel had decided to visit him once again after getting several calls from Roy, begging her to do something about him. Roy was worried that Richard was going to fire every hot woman in the building, and then him, leaving him jobless and as sexually frustrated as he was.

Rachel entered his office slowly and he looked up from his paperwork. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my fiancé. What are you doing here, Rich?"

"Working. I'm not in the mood to fight again."

"I'm not here to yell at you. But I am here for… other reasons." Richard put his pen down with a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "And what would those reasons be."

Rachel strutted towards his desk and sat down in front of him, allowing a long line of thigh to be directly in his eyesight. "Whatever reasons you want them to be."

"I'm really not in the mood-"

"Please. You've been in the mood for the past two weeks." She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her. "Now, I'm going to tell you what you're going to do, and you're going to follow those instructions exactly."

He scowled. "And if I don't?"

"…You will definitely want to follow my instructions." More scowling. "Now, you are going to fuck me through this desk and make me scream your name as loudly as I could ever manage. Louder than at Wayne Manor all those years ago. Louder than in that church." His eyes were glazed over by the point she started talking about the church, and he remembered it clearly. How they had been convinced by Karen and Victor to come to the church and do some sort of religious thing. How Rachel was incredibly horny that morning and wanted him so incredibly badly. How she had been taken in the bathroom. How loud she had been…

He grabbed her hips and pushed her back into the desk, scattering objects that were all over the desktop onto the floor.

Loud screams were heard coming from the top floor, and blushes covered every worker's face.

But all those blushing workers sighed, knowing no one else would be fired. Because that would be one relaxed Richard Grayson.

…**.**

A/N: So, it's kind of short. But I'll update later, probably after Christmas. Maybe before if you're lucky.

Reviews make me update faster…

~klrob


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I decided that I should update most of my stories before the New Year… Happy Holidays!

**IMPORTANT: **This is to kind of clear up with some people the whole thing about how Kori was supposed to be with Speedy, but now she's obviously not. So, Kori was with Speedy, but then she left for Tamaran. Speedy's known for being a womanizer and kind of a druggie, so would he seriously wait for Kori to get back from there? And she would've had a lot of time to think stuff over while she was in Tamaran so... she would've thought about her relationship with Robin and everyone else

**Chapter 5**

_Some live so wrong, with what we do is each his own_

_But living in fear, endless shame for countless years_

_I never lived in fear, I knew I'd die another day_

_I never viewed my life as something… slipping away_

_~Unbound (The Wild Ride), Avenged Sevenfold_

Richard was straightening his tie as Rachel started cleaning up some of the items off the floor. An awkward silence filled the office, and a light blush was seen on Rachel's face. She was kind of embarrassed about the whole screaming thing, but it definitely helped work out some… issues between her and Rich. He had started to help her clean up some of the items off the floor when they finally cleaned up the floor successfully.

"You didn't have any damage to anything important, right?" He looked up at her blunt question and shook his head.

"Um, no. Nothing too important at least. Just some stupid business deal and a paperweight."

"And all the pencils and pens and this calendar…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, those too… Wait, I only keep a few pencils on my desk."

"Well, I definitely found it. It was poking me in the back the entire time. You should seriously consider investing in less sharp pencils."

He smirked. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

She moved into his arms and kissed him lightly. "It's fine." He smiled against her lips and pulled her against him to make it deeper. A cautious knock on the door pulled them away from each other.

He spoke a quick, "Come in." Rachel tried to escape from his arms to maintain her dignity, which did not work. His arms were lightly resting on her waist as his secretary came into the room.

"Um, sir… Mr. Wayne has announced that he is coming in later tomorrow to have a business meeting with you and the weaponry factory."

"That's fine. Do you have an exact time?"

"Around 4, I think is what he said. He also requested dinner-"

"Restaurant?"

The secretary shook her head. "Apartment. He said he was going to be staying until you two leave for your honeymoon."

Richard nodded once. "That's all then?"

"Yes, sir." He directed his secretary out of his office and went to sit down in his chair. He pulled Rachel onto his lap with him.

"I hope you don't mind if he comes over tomorrow…"

"No, it's fine. It just means I'll have to cook for three-"

"Four." Rachel sighed. "Three."

"No, four. You're forgetting Kori-"

"No, I'm not. Is she seriously coming to dinner in our apartment? She barely knows Bruce-"

"So this is a great way for them to get to know each other."

"Does he even know that she's been staying at our apartment?"

"No."

"Exactly. He probably prefers if it was just us three. I mean, c'mon. We are getting married in two days. Is Kori coming to the wedding…?"

Richard diverted his attention to the dark bird's chest. "Is your bra on right? I don't want other guys to be staring at my fiancé's chest-"  
"Richard," she grabbed his hands that were slowly creeping their way up her shirt. "Is she coming to our wedding?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I kind of invited her… I don't know if she'll come though."

"Of course she'll come. It's a great way to ruin it. I can imagine it now. 'Does anyone object to this marriage?' 'Yes, I do.' And then we end up not getting married and all the money was wasted on nothing!"

"Calm down. That's not going to happen. Besides, Kori was into Roy-"

"She left. Five years ago. Do you know how many girls Roy has been with in the past five years?"

"Do I have to count them all now?"

"It's impossible! You can't count! He's with some different chick every night!"

"I wouldn't say every night-"

"Richard."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He chuckled at her abrupt declaration and complied. He kissed her once again before gently putting her back onto the ground. He showed her out of his office before he was bombarded with more work. The break was definitely nice while he had it…

_**Unbound (The Wild Ride) ~Unbound (The Wild Ride) ~Unbound (The Wild Ride)**_

Rachel unlocked the front door of her apartment and heard a light and airy, "Richard?"

Rachel sighed and threw her keys down on the side table by the door. The red haired woman came out, wearing only the small thing she called a towel. Kori looked hopeful and almost seductive, but when she saw it was Rachel, she just sighed.

"Oh, it is just you."

"Excuse me?" Rachel was quickly down to her last nerve for this bitch, since she had come out wearing nothing but her tiny little towel for who was supposed to become _her_ husband in the next two days.

"I simply believed that it was Richard. No offense." Rachel laughed, getting pissed off incredibly fast.

"Um, I'm kind of already offended. But not by that. You are wearing a freaking _towel._ What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Seduce your boyfriend, of course." She said it so simply and made it seem as if she was telling Rachel that she was making dinner.

"Why, exactly? I thought you got over the whole Robin thing years ago. That's why you got together with Speedy?"

"Speedy was okay for the time. I was really hoping that Speedy would help me make Robin jealous."

"I swear to Azar, I am going to murder your pretty little face if you don't back off right now."

"Why would I do that?" She batted her eyelashes so innocently at Rachel that it made her want to barf.

"Because he's _taken_. Because he's about to become my _husband_. Don't you have any fucking _morals?"_

"I don't know what these 'morals' are." Rachel was about to hit herself in the face so hard that it would easily break her neck.

"Of course you don't. And you just randomly have perfect English too. But just in front of me, not my fiancé."

"I have been practicing. I figured I should try it out on you before I discuss with him my beautiful adaption of the language."

"Really? And I'm assuming you have found a job so that you can get your sorry ass out of here too?" Sarcasm was laced throughout her words, but the young alien was unfazed.

"Oh, Richard had mentioned something about a secretary job in his office that he was going to look into for me."

"No. You can't go work there."

Kori cocked her head. "And why not?"

"Well, first off, you'd be miserable. All that work, and no playtime. And then there's the fact that Richard and I tend to have loud, kinky sex in his office…" She smirked, but didn't show any more emotion. Rachel could feel her inner demon itching to come out and attack the sorry bitch, but she wasn't planning on giving it the satisfaction.

"Well, soon, that would have to change. Richard and I would be the ones having the loud, kinky sex in his office. Just imagine all the opportunities I would have to wear those slutty secretary outfits… Any man would fall all over himself to get a chance to bed me…"

"Shut your mouth."

"Make me." Rachel could feel the pounding in her head. It was getting worse and worse with the conversation. If she let out her demon, it might kill Kori and she would get blamed. But Kori would be gone… No more problems. But it was morally wrong. She continued to weigh the pros and cons against each other before finally deciding to keep it at bay. She shouldn't let it out. Only so many people in her life could control the demon when she couldn't, and the closest person was Richard, who was definitely going to be busy for a while.

"Would you please just shut up and let me concentrate?"

"Is the poor little demon losing control again? Is she about to snap and send yet another person to the asylum? Is she going to try and kill me?"

"I'm serious. Shut. Up." Her eyes were growing. There were two sets of red eyes resting on her face, and it wasn't ending up well.

"Why should I? Maybe I want it to attack me. I can kill you, then go crying to Richard how you were just being the jealous, overbearing girlfriend. Then, he'll feel all bad for me and try and comfort me. And I'm sure you know how he likes to comfort women-"

A quick flash of red entered her vision before she heard glass breaking. This shocked her back to herself, and she was able to gain control once again.

She looked at the broken glass sitting on the carpeted floor and looked through the window. Kori was floating just outside, shocked.

"Did you just try and push me out the window?"

Rachel snickered. "I think I did. And you know what? I feel pretty good right now."

Kori's eyes glowed an eerie green before she flew back in the broken window. Rachel turned her back after she saw that Kori was standing on the carpet and not making any moves to attack her.

"I'm really not in a fighting mood. Just let that be a lesson for you to stay away from me and my boyfriend." She stopped walking towards her bedroom and turned back towards Kori.

"But unfortunately for you, this also means I'll have to move back in. Make sure that you definitely stay away from him."

"I'll just keep ruining your happy little life. It's not like it took so much effort to push you out last time."

"Just try. It's not going to be as easy."

_**Unbound (The Wild Ride) ~ Unbound (The Wild Ride) ~ Unbound (The Wild Ride)**_

Richard had come home to a calm house, with no fighting and all the glass from the broken window. When he did see the window, he asked and received the answer that Rachel accidentally blew something up and was forced to meditate for a while. Rachel had ordered out for some pizza and the three former Titans quietly devoured it.

"So, did you find someone to replace you while we're gone?" Rachel broke the silence with her question.

"Yeah. Gar said he would if he had to, but Toni was fine with picking up some of the slack. They're supposed to be splitting the city into sections or something."

"Excuse me, but why do you need a replacement?" Rachel glared in Kori's general direction before answering as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "He can't exactly go on his honeymoon and take care of the criminals in the city."

"Oh."

"But I seriously doubt the criminals would be stupid enough to attack in the next three days."

Both women looked at him, waiting for the answer as to why.

"There's going to be a wedding with at least half the Justice League coming, not to mention all the other superheroes that are coming too. Unless they have a death wish, I doubt they would all come and attack."

"Only Slade is that stupid."

"Slade is gone. He's not coming back for a while." The room fell into a silence as Richard used his 'End-of-conversation' voice.

A few hours later, the three prepared for bed. Rachel jumped into the shower really quickly, and walked into the living room in only her towel. Richard and Kori were sitting at the breakfast bar, eating bowls of ice cream. They both looked up when she came out, dripping wet and half naked.

"Sorry, I need my bag." She walked over to the front door and picked up her long abandoned overnight bag from when she was staying with Toni.

Richard stared at her retreating back, and quickly followed behind her into their bedroom, ice cream forgotten. Kori sighed and played with her food. Obviously, she would have to try harder…

**The Bedroom….**

Rachel heard the door close behind her, and could sense Richard. She slowly turned around to face him. "What're you doing in here?"

"Just came to say that you look really sexy in that towel…" He put his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest, the towel still miraculously on.

"Then why don't you show me exactly how much?" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard. The backs of her knees hit the bed and the fell onto it. She quickly began stripping him of his clothes and finally made it down to his underwear. He growled and pinned her wrists above her head. He kissed his way down from her mouth to her breasts, and grabbed the towel. He pulled it off and threw it into a corner of the bedroom, only to begin to attack her nipples.

In the midst, he had released her wrists and used his hands to trace her curves to make her shiver. She moaned and pushed his head closer to her chest. He pulled out of her arms and kissed his way down to her hot core. He kissed right above her slit before tracing his thumb over it. She bucked her hips once, then twice before he put a strong arm over them. "Stop bucking. Be patient."

She whined before he licked the path that his thumb had just traced over. Richard pushed his tongue into her and felt her inner walls tighten and pulse with need. He slowly released her hips as he continued attacking her with his tongue. After several seconds, he could feel her about to release, and slowly pulled his tongue back into his mouth. Rachel groaned and looked down at him. "Why the hell did you stop?"

"Because."

"That's _not_ an answer." He smirked at her impatience. "But isn't it?"

She groaned again and her head fell back against the pillows. He moved up her body until he was just hovering over her, with her erect nipples touching his chest and his member just brushing her thigh.

"Give me one reason as to why I should fuck you. _Right now._ I don't think I should since you were already riding my face-"

"That should be your first reason. I was _riding_ your _fucking face."_ He lightly brushed his lips over hers. "So? You do that other times…"

She groaned and arched her back, effectively causing him to grunt in response to being touched _everywhere._ She flipped him over on to his back and began to drag his underwear down his long legs. She threw them off and straddled him, his erection rubbing just against her.

"So, why don't we play a game? You're pretty into those, right?" He nodded, losing all his breath when she started rubbing against him. He had to start wondering when the circumstances changed, but he definitely didn't mind it if Rachel kept doing this to him…

"What game?" Richard was determined to not sound as breathless as he felt.

"How about…" Thrust. "…My version of 'Honey, If you Love Me…'"

He groaned, just thinking about what she might have in mind.

He could feel her warm breath by his ear. "Honey…." Lick. "…If you love me…"

Her hand trailed down over his nipples. "Will you please…" Another lick. "…please…" Her hand grasped his hard member and stroked him a few times. "_Fuck me?"_ She gasped as he pushed into her hard and fast, but most of all unexpectedly. Rachel managed to pin Richard down and he grunted.

"God, Rae, _move."_ She smirked against him and swirled her hips around.

"What's the magic word?" He groaned at how tight she was around him. "_Fuck…"_

She slowly began moving up and down his length, and he grabbed her head to push a hard kiss onto her. She relinquished control and he rolled her on her back. He quickly began to thrust hard into her and the loud noise of skin slapping skin filled the room. Moaning and loud grunts were also present. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rachel wondered why Kori hadn't interrupted already. All thoughts disappeared from her mind as the white light of an orgasm filled her vision. The same had been occurring to Richard, and the only word that left their mouths was the other's name.

As they basked in the afterglow of sex, Rachel moved closer to her fiancé's chest. She began to lazily move her hand through his chest hair as he slowly drifted into sleep.

"We actually had sex in our own bed," she murmured.

"Mmm, yeah…"

A few hours later in the middle of the night, Rachel woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach. She crawled out of Richard's arms and slowly made her way into their bathroom. She grabbed a pregnancy test out from under the sink, which she had bought when she was still staying at Toni's house. She moved into the bathroom in the hallway, which made it less of a chance that Richard would catch her. She quickly took it and moved into the living room to wait for the results. She turned the TV on low so no one would wake up, but failed to notice that Kori was peeking out sleepily from around the corner.

Rachel checked the test and grimaced. She turned off the TV and hid the test in one of the baskets in the wall unit holding the television. She walked back into her room, proceeding to fall asleep. When she was sure that Rachel was in her room, Kori moved out from her hiding spot and took out what Rachel was hiding in the basket. She saw the pink line and after a couple seconds of pondering, she figured out what it meant. Her eyes flared green and the test snapped into two in her hand. _Of course, that little bitch has to get pregnant. Now I have to take care of a lot more business…_

**Unbound (The Wild Ride) ~ Unbound (The Wild Ride) ~ Unbound (The Wild Ride)**

Rachel heard somewhere off to the side Richard quietly nudging her side.

"Mmm, what…?"

"I got to go to that meeting with Bruce. We'll be back here in about three hours, so try to have some decent dinner ready?"

"Mmkay." She heard him walk away from her side and she quickly opened her eyes. "Hey, Rich?"

He stopped his path to the door and turned back towards her. He definitely looked quite spiffy in his tie and suit. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He moved back towards her and kissed her quickly on the lips. She closed her eyes and heard him leave their apartment quietly. A few moments later, she sensed another person in their bedroom rather than heard them. She waited until that person was closer to her before opening her eyes. Kori was standing over Rachel with a pillow in her hands, looking as if she was ready to attack.

Rachel quickly moved to the other side of the bed, away from the crazy alien.

"What the hell?"

.

.

.

A/N: Great place to stop, huh?

It's a fanfiction sin to not review a story…

~klrob


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I'm finally back. I'll try and update a little sooner, unless I update my other stories first. Anyways, here you are, **TheDreamChaser** and everyone else!

**Chapter 6**

_Some live so wrong, with what we do is each his own_

_But living in fear, endless shame for countless years_

_I never lived in fear, I knew I'd die another day_

_I never viewed my life as something… slipping away_

_~Unbound (The Wild Ride), Avenged Sevenfold_

Since the incident that had happened in her bedroom earlier that day, Rachel had stayed away from Kori as much as possible. At least, as much as she could. Rachel had to stay in her house to cook fro the night with Bruce, and called Toni to help her. As long as she wasn't alone and had some sort of alibi, she should be fine. Toni was currently cooking most of the food while Rachel sat there.

That was one of the only things she could properly do while cooking. Rachel could sample the food and tell what was missing, but she couldn't cook anything properly. Except the waffles of course. Toni was telling Rachel about her boyfriend, Dean, and Rachel seemed as if she was listening. She would nod and mumble a reply in all the right places, but Toni knew she wasn't paying attention once she turned around to face her.

"Mmkay, love. What's up with you?"

Rachel looked up at the former Titan and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Normally, you're very good at hiding the fact that you aren't listening to me. Are you losing your touch?"

"No. I just have… something on my mind." _And inside her stomach…_

Toni walked over to where Rachel was sitting and sat down in front of her. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Rachel sighed. "I… found some news out last night. And I'm just not sure at how to take it. I'm kind of happy, but I'm really worried."

"And this news is…?"

Rachel hesitated in telling Toni. She had found the broken pregnancy test earlier this morning, and was worried about Kori knowing. The fact that Kori was standing over her with a pillow this morning was not exactly the best way to wake up, and Kori had to have something push her over the edge. She wasn't exactly like that the day before. Kori had just wanted Rachel out of Richard's life, not… dead. Rachel glanced around before using her powers to determine that Kori was sitting in her room, not around the corner listening to the conversation.

"I took a test last night…" Rachel had leaned in closer to Toni and dropped her voice down to a whisper.

"What kind of test?" Toni knew about Kori this morning, but that was all. She was the person who could easily read Rachel after so many years of knowing her. Toni knew not to push the subject of Kori, and was trying to crawl around it.

"A pregnancy one." Toni leaned back in her chair, eyes wide.

"Did you, uh, pass?"

"If by pass you mean came out positive, then yes. I 'passed.'" Rachel grimaced at the fact and Toni gave her a sad smile.

"At least you don't have to worry about all the religious things with getting pregnant out of wedlock. I mean, you are kind of Satan's daughter, which means everyone already hates you."

Rachel glared at Toni's attempt of humor. "Gee, thanks for the optimism."

Toni shied away from Rachel's glare and went to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

Toni held it out to Rachel and told her to drink it. Rachel complied, but with her eyebrows narrowed. "We're taking another pregnancy test. You still have one left?"

Rachel nodded and wiped off her mouth. "What happens if it says I'm positive?"

"Then we are making a doctor's appointment. Don't worry, love. Dick will love you and this baby."

"I know that. I'm just worried about you know who." Toni nodded and looked in the direction of Kori's bedroom.

"I won't let her touch you. Even if it means you have to move back in with me."

"Rich and I will be married _tomorrow._ I don't think he would exactly like that his wife is living at her best friend's house."

"Does it really matter?" Rachel sighed. "It kind of does. Then he'd be here. Alone. With Kori."

Toni grimaced. "Right. Forgot about that part. Oh! Then you both can move into my apartment."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You really want to be living in the same apartment as Rich and I? Especially after we're married?"

Toni quickly shook her head. "Of course not! I heard you two one time, and that was disturbing enough. I don't want anything else to scar my mind."

Rachel blushed. She could clearly remember the time that she had been talking to Toni over the phone…

_Flashback…_

_ "Yeah, Toni." Rachel smiled at the naked man lying next to her._

_ "So you two are really getting married?" Rachel smirked. "Yeah. He proposed last night. It was…"_

_ "Romantic? Special? Unique? …Sexy?"_

_ Rachel chuckled. "More like random."_

_ She could basically feel the other woman grimace over the phone. "Was it really that bad?"_

_ "No no no! It was just… unexpected. But other than that, it was pretty sexy."_

_ "How did he do it?"_

_ Rachel blushed. "I don't really want to describe it…"  
"Oh, nasty. He did something like that?" Rachel laughed again. "Yeah." She felt the bed shift and a weight between her legs. She looked down and saw electric blue eyes clouded with lust. She glanced at Richard questioningly and he smirked up at her. _

_ "Rachel? Are you still there?" Toni's voice pulled her back into their conversation and she quickly responded. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry about that."_

_ "It's fine. I know I probably do that all the time."_

_ "You have no idea."_

_ "Oh you remember that one time in the park? You were meeting Dean for the first time…" Toni trailed off and Rachel had stopped listening. Richard had pried her legs apart and lowered his mouth to her nether regions. Her thoughts had temporarily stopped as he began to lightly drag the tip of his tongue up and down her slit. She grabbed his hair, unsure if she should push him away or closer._

_ "What are you doing?" He smirked. "Pleasuring you."  
He gave her a hard lick and her head dropped back onto the pillows. She gave a loud moan and distantly realized that the phone was face down, covering the receiver, so she wouldn't have to worry about Toni hearing her. Wait, she totally forgot about Toni._

_ Rachel pulled his face away from sucking on her clit and put a hand over his mouth. "I'm on the phone!"_

_ He gave her a very cheeky grin. "I know that. And I want you off."_

_ "You mean you want me to _get_ off." Richard softened his smile. "That too."_

_ She rolled her eyes and cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder. Luckily, Toni was just finishing up her story, and hadn't realized that Rachel wasn't listening._

_ "…and I just totally spaced out." A laugh. "Anyways… what's up with you?"_

_ Rachel felt Richard's long tongue drag across her palm and yelped, pulling the hand back. "Rachel? Are you okay?"_

_ Rachel stared down at Richard and shook her head. "Yeah, fine. I just saw what time it was and realized that I'm still in bed."_

_ "Really? It's almost noon and you're still in bed, love? That's unlike you."_

_ Yeahhh." Rachel dragged out the last sound as Richard's head lowered back to her slit. She was soaking wet by now, and incredibly uncomfortable with the fact that she was still on the phone while her lover's face was taking care of her. _

_ "You sound like that one time when you were sick. You're not sick, are you?"_

_ Rachel paused for a moment and covered the phone to moan loudly. She felt his mouth curve into a smile while continuing pleasuring her. She put the phone back near her and replied, "No. I'm not sick. Just… really tired." Richard's tongue was inside of her, stroking her innermost walls while his nose pressed onto her clit. The feeling alone made her want to explode, but she couldn't while she was talking to Toni. Unless he moved his tongue just to the right…_

_ "You sure? I can bring you some soup or something if it'll make you feel better? Or I'll even bring you some fish and chips. My mum has this special sauce that goes with it, and instead of the chips part, you have the soup…" Toni went into details on how the soup is made and the remedy, but Rachel buried the phone deep underneath Richard's abandoned pillow._

_ She screamed out her orgasm and pressed Richard's face closer to her. He lapped up everything until the stars in her vision faded and moved up her body to kiss her. The aftertaste of herself was on his lips and pushed him away. A blush covered her face and she quickly looked for the phone. She grabbed it from underneath the pillow and put it to her ear, continuing her conversation with Toni. "Yeah, mhmm."_

_ "…And that's about all. So, you sure you don't want any? I mean, it does have your favorite." Rachel's mind came up blank. Her favorite what?_

_ "Um, no, I'm fine actually. Seriously. You don't need to come over."_

_ "Okay…" Rachel was turned onto her stomach and felt Richard's fingers pull her up onto her elbows and knees. Her eyes widened as he put the tip of his erection against her, and turned to look at him over her shoulder. She shook her head vigorously and he smirked back at her. She felt herself clench up in preparation, and she pushed the phone down into the mattress, just in time for his hips to thrust his member into her. _

_ He grunted and she moaned his name. Her eyes finally opened and he moved his hips slightly. His short, little thrusts were not satisfactory and she quickly picked up the phone. _

_ "…And I can't hear you now. Did you hang up, Rachel?"_

_ "No! I'm still herrrree." Rachel moved her hips back as a reflex, jamming them into his. Her eyes rolled back into her head before she focused on Toni's voice again. _

_ "Rachel." Richard laid his body flat on top of hers, continuing his thrusts from on top of her. The weight of his body put more pressure on her, and she was afraid to open her mouth in fear that a loud moan would come out._

_ She cleared her throat and said, "Yeah?"_

_ "Are you, uh, _busy?"

_ Richard hit a certain spot that made her almost lose her concentration on not moaning. "What?"_

_ "Like, are you… and Dick busy?"_

_ "I don't understand…"_

_ "Are you and Dick having sex?" Toni had practically shouted this into the phone, causing Rachel to flinch away. Richard heard this too and pulled himself off of her. Rachel only could hope that he would have enough sense to stop._

_ "No. Why would you think that?"_

_ "You sound like it." Rachel hated it when Toni was so blunt. Just like she would be sometimes. It probably rubbed off on her._

_ Rachel grimaced as she heard the bed squeak behind her, signaling that Richard was about to fuck her. Hard._

_ "Listen, I have to go-"_

_ "Get fucked by your boyfriend?" Richard pushed his erection hard into her and she moaned loudly. "Yeah." She pushed a button on her phone and threw it down onto the table next to her bed. _

_ Richard grinned at her, and thrusted hard into her again. "Azar. Harder…"_

_ He followed Rachel's command and thrusted into her faster and harder. She moaned loudly and pushed her hips back again. They shared a groan, and she swirled her hips. "Fuck…"_

_ He slammed himself into her, and continued thrusting. Rachel's hands grabbed onto her headboard for safety and he continued. He felt her clenching tightly around him, and he grunted. _

_ "God, Rae… So fucking… tight…" He released himself deep inside of her at the same time she did. Rachel screamed his name loudly before they both collapsed onto the bed. They panted hard as Richard slowly pulled out of Rachel. _

_ He reached over to the side table to look at what time it was, and saw Rachel's phone still glowing. _

_ "You turned your phone off, right?"_

_ Rachel nodded as her eyebrows drew together. "Why?"_

_ "It doesn't normally glow like that when it's off, does it?" Rachel's eyes widened and she leaned over Richard to grab her phone. She saw that the call with Toni was still in progress and meekly said, "Hello?"_

_ "I'm going to kill you."_

_ Rachel grimaced. "Hey, Toni."_

_ "I can't see you for the next three days now. I have to bleach my brain with porn to rid myself of the image from this call."_

_ "Why didn't you just hang up?"_

_ "I think I was in too much shock. I'm not in Hell, right?"_

_ Rachel laughed. "No. Believe me, I would know."_

_ A silence made Rachel worry even more about her friend. "Toni?"_

_ "I was serious about not seeing you for the next three days."_

_ "Okay."  
"And I kind of hate you right now. You blew up my computer. The really nice, red one? That Victor made for me for my birthday."_

_ "Sorry."_

_ "I hate you right now."_

_ "I understand. I'm going to actually hang up now. 'Kay?"_

_ She heard a little click from Toni's end of the conversation and saw the call had ended._

_ She leaned back and Richard's arms wound their way around her small waist. "What happened?"_

_ "She heard us having sex."_

_ Richard smirked. "And?" Rachel smacked him in the middle of his chest._

…_End Flashback_

"Yeah, I told you I was sorry about that right?"

Toni nodded before resuming her cooking. "Yes. Most definitely."

"Well again, I'm really, really sorry."

"Please don't bring it up again. I've already blocked it from my mind, and you do want this dinner cooked, right?"

Rachel gave her best friend a small smile. "What were we talking about?"

She saw Toni nod. "Exactly."

**Unbound (The Wild Ride) ~ Unbound (The Wild Ride) ~ Unbound (The Wild Ride)**

Toni had finished cooking dinner, and waited patiently for Rachel outside in the living room.

Rachel came out, wearing a tight black cocktail dress. The dress was about mid-thigh length, strapless, and showed just enough of her cleavage to make it seem appropriate to wear in public. It also made her legs travel on for miles when she wore her bright red stilettos, which happened to be the case.

Rachel's hair was up in a messy bun, leaving a few strands of hair around her face with tiny silver hoops in her ears. "So?"

Rachel twirled around slowly and looked at Toni for approval. "It looks sexy. I'd be surprised if you even had this dinner, considering what Dick might do to you, love. If I was your mum, I wouldn't let you out of the house."

Rachel smiled. "Good." Kori walked out of her room in tight skinny jeans and a bright green tank top. Her hair was down and her face was in a very horrible grimace.

"I fell as though I should stay to meet 'The Batman.'"

Both girls glared at the young woman, and Toni stood up. "Well, isn't that too bad? You'll have to go out and meet new boys so you're not stealing Rachel's."

Kori glared at the young Titan before walking over to the door. "Whatever. But Richard told me that you would be driving me wherever I wanted. So let's go, bitch."

Toni inhaled as Rachel grabbed her arm. "Don't do anything too drastic."

Toni gave her best friend a sweet smile. "No promises." She grabbed her coat before walking out of the house behind Kori. Toni jogged to catch up with the Tamaranian and grabbed her arm harshly.

"Listen to me, and you listen well. You stay away from Rachel and Dick, and you won't get hurt."

Kori's lips curled into a smirk. "And who's supposed to hurt me? The stupid British girl who doesn't even have a family?"

Toni slapped the girl hard, and moved back. "I won't tell you again. Stay away." Toni walked off in the darkness towards her car. She failed to see the glowing pair of green eyes staring after her.

**Back in the apartment…**

Rachel had set up the table perfectly, and was now waiting for Richard and Bruce to come home. She was incredibly nervous, and picked up the phone. She quickly called the OB-GYN, and made an appointment for two weeks ahead. Rachel managed to finish the call before Richard and Bruce walked in the door, and she greeted them both.

"Hey." Richard quickly kissed her on the lips as he took off his jacket.

"You made dinner?" Rachel leaned in towards him and quickly whispered, "Toni."

He smirked at his fiancé's lack of culinary skills and hung up his and Bruce's coats. They all sat down at the table, and dug into the meal.

Bruce looked towards Rachel and smiled. "So, are you nervous for tomorrow?"

Rachel shook her head. "I've had a year to prepare for this, I'm not really nervous anymore." Both men beside her laughed and Richard took his hand into hers. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back and they all returned to their meals.

**The next morning…**

The phone ringing woke up Richard and he groaned. He picked up the phone from beside the bed and mumbled a quick, "Hello."

"Hi, this is Cassidy Morganstine calling to confirm Mrs. Rachel Roth's appointment with the OB-GYN for… Tuesday, August 22?"

Richard was wide awake by this point and stared at the phone. "August 22?"

"That is correct. For Rachel Roth, right?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll let her know."

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" The cheery woman hung up and Richard put the phone back in its cradle. Was Rachel really pregnant?

.

.

.

A/N: I promised to give this chapter to **TheDreamChaser **by today, so thank her!

Reviews boost my self esteem. Otherwise, I'm the stereotype of a depressed emo writer. Make me happy!

~klrob


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

**Chapter 7**

_There's nothing here to take for granted_

_With each breath that we take_

_The hands of time strip youth from our bodies_

_And we fade_

_Memories remain_

_As time goes on_

_~Unbound (The Wild Ride), Avenged Sevenfold_

Richard stood in his dressing room, waiting for the moment that his friends would come by to get him. They would lead him to wait in the altar, and then he and Rachel would exchange their vows, and finally become husband and wife. The only problem was that Richard wasn't sure if that's what he wanted anymore. At least, not after the incident this morning when the woman called for Rachel and told him that she was pregnant. He wanted a woman who would tell him the truth the second she found out, especially if it involved a child.

Richard sighed and wanted to walk out without his stupid tie. He had never been able to tie one, and Rachel always did it for him. He wasn't allowed to see her just yet, not that she would have minded, but his friends were determined to keep it somewhat traditional. A knock on the door had him look over at it, distracting him from his frustrating tie.

Richard opened the door to Kori. "Dick! May I enter?" Richard stepped aside to allow Kori inside the room. He gave her a quick smile. "So, did you need something?"

Kori moved closer to him, and began to tie his tie for him. She had a small smile on her face and Richard suddenly felt uncomfortable with her doing what seemed as such an intimate act.

"I wished to congratulate you first, on your marriage. Even though you and Friend Raven have not been married yet, I still wish you large congratulations."

"Thanks." He gave her a small smile before turning around to fasten his cuff links. He turned around and found Kori closer than he had left her before. He moved back slightly and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I apologize. Was I in your solar system?"

"You mean space." Kori nodded. Richard's eyebrows drew together in confusion. He had thought her English was better over the years, but she still made errors like that. They weren't as common, but they were still there.

"So…" Kori and Richard stood awkwardly together and stared at each other for a couple seconds. Kori caught his eye long enough for her to lean in closer. When she heard no protests from the other party, she closed the distance between their lips. Richard's eyes widened and he pushed Kori off of him when he felt her tongue prodding at his lips.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Kori smiled. "I am merely kissing you. This is what you wished for, yes?"

Richard shook his head fiercely. "No. I'm about to marry Rachel. I can't be kissing you, and I never wanted to kiss you. I haven't wanted to kiss you since I was Robin, and a younger Robin at that. Why don't we clear this up now? I don't want to be with you in any way like that. I'm with Rachel, not you. I'm sorry."

Richard pushed past Kori and grabbed his jacket off the nearby coat hook. He opened the door and slammed them shut behind him. He missed Kori's eyes filling up with tears, and did not hear her sniff. Kori's eyes turned a dark green as she thought of the reason as to why Richard did not want to be with her. The only reason she could think of was Rachel, and right now, she wanted her blood on her hands.

Richard walked down the hallway and quickly put on his jacket. He ran into Victor and Garfield on the way down, along with Roy and Bruce. The five mean walked together down to the room where he and Rachel would be getting married. They opened the doors, and slowly filed in one after another. Almost everyone who he and Rachel and sent out invites to has arrived, and had filled up most of the chapel. Richard stood, waiting for Rachel and her bridesmaids to walk down the aisle. He saw Kori sneak in, unnoticed; she quickly walked to take her seat near the front of the room, sat down, and she glared at him.

Richard quickly looked away when the doors opened. The typical music when the bride walked own the aisle came on, and everyone turned around in their seats. Karen and Victor's daughter walked in, throwing flowers on the ground, followed by Karen herself, Jennifer, Toni, and finally Rachel. Richard definitely snapped to attention when his soon-to-be wife walked down the aisle, and all doubts he has about marrying her disappeared. Rachel walked down the aisle, blushing slightly from all the attention. Her dress was strapless, and showed enough cleavage to tease while still being conservative. There was some black fabric laced into the bodice of her dress as well. The train flowed behind her and Richard could get a glance at the white stilettos that she was wearing. They would definitely be staying on through the night.

Rachel finally stopped in front of him and they turned to face the priest. Rachel and Richard were both resisting the urge to laugh at the irony of a half demon being married by someone who "worked for God."

It finally came time for them to kiss, and the priest finally announced them husband and wife. They kissed each other lightly, and the entire chapel erupted into applause. Rachel and Richard pulled away and Richard saw the blush on his new wife's face. He kissed her again as he began to pull her out of the chapel and towards the limo that was waiting for them outside. Rachel and Richard quickly got in before anyone could delay them and the car began to drive off. Rachel and Richard sat in what could be considered an awkward silence, before Richard looked up to his wife. He put his hand on her thigh, causing her to look away from the window and at him. He leaned his head closer to hers, and brushed his lips against hers, leaving Rachel to chase after his lips.

Rachel glanced at the barrier that separated them from the driver, and made sure it was definitely up. She grabbed Richard by the scruff of his neck and pulled him down on top of her. The shock wore off when he felt Rachel's tongue licking the outside of his lips. He opened his mouth wide enough for her tongue to enter, and their battle of tonsil hockey began. Rachel moaned into his mouth as his hand finally managed to find her bare thigh and wrap it around his waist. He smirked into her mouth before pulling away to nip at the skin on her jaw, down to her neck, down to her shoulders. He was about to pull down the top of her dress when there was a knock on the window. They both pulled away, panting, and stared at each other for a couple moments. Another knock drew their attention towards the window, and they saw a dark figure standing outside. Richard slowly got off of Rachel, who fixed her dress to cover her decently.

Richard opened the door, and was met with the perturbed face of Toni.

"You two couldn't have waited until tonight? When you're actually in a bloody bed?" Rachel blushed, and Richard rolled his eyes. He pushed past Toni and held out his hand for Rachel to take. Toni stood towards the side, putting her hands on her hips. "You should be glad I allowed this little relationship to happen, love. You should be nicer to me, _especially_ since I ran that damage control for you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her best friend's statement, and Toni made a motion that indicated she would tell her later. Rachel nodded in her direction before taking Richard's arm and allowing herself to be led into the hall where their reception would be held. Once they entered the grand room, everyone inside had erupted into even more applause. The recently married couple blushed and tried to shy away from all the attention they were being showered with.

Toni and Bruce led them to the table they would be sitting at, and sat them down. Music started playing, and there were already people out on the dance floor. Rachel sat down and was about to slip off her shoes underneath the table secretly when Richard put his hand on her knee. She raised an eyebrow in his direction and he smirked.

"Don't take them off." She cocked her head sideways before he responded to her silent question. "I like them."

Rachel looked even more confused, so Richard leaned in. "I do want you to keep them on tonight, too." His warm breath made her let out a small moan, and Richard stared into her eyes. He kissed her lightly when they heard a groan. They pulled away slightly, just enough to look at the person who dared to interrupt them. Toni, of course, was standing there.

"You guys need to wait until _tonight._ And after that, you have an entire bloody week and a half to do all this."

"Shut up, bitch." Toni narrowed her eyes at Rachel's comment.

"If you hadn't just gotten married, and if you weren't my best friend, I would've slapped you so hard." Rachel grinned. "Now, Dick, I do require your wife for a little while."

"Why?" Toni glared at the man's question. Rachel patted his arm. "Please?"

He sighed and got up. He felt a small hand on his arm, tugging him back down. Rachel gave him a chaste kiss before pushing him away. Richard stopped himself from walking too far before calling out, "Love you."

Rachel gave him a stiff middle finger as she turned her attention towards Toni, who was now occupying Richard's seat.

"Rachel."

"Toni."

"You wanted to know what happened in the church that you should be so grateful towards me, correct?" Rachel nodded, making Toni sigh. "Kori's getting… risky."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know how in every wedding, they have the time when the priest says 'If anyone rejects this marriage' or whatever that rubbish is, right?"

Rachel nodded. "Kori was about to stand and say something." Rachel's eyes widened. "I actually had to use my powers to hold her down. I didn't think she was so strong or aggro and I think she's losing it. She's…" Toni trailed off, shaking her head at the memory. Rachel put her hand on Toni's arm, comforting her in a slight way. Rachel and Toni exchanged a smile before Toni stood up again.

"The best of British to you. You'll need it." Toni walked away, and her seat was immediately replaced by the woman being discussed. Kori sat casually in the seat and twirled a fork around.

"So, you got married." Rachel narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

"I did. You were even there." Kori looked around the room, searching for something. _Or someone._

"Did Dick tell you?" Kori's statement caught Rachel's attention. Their eyes met, and Kori smirked at her old friend's ignorance. "He didn't? I mean, you two don't have secrets from each other, right?"

Rachel glared. "What the hell do you want, Kori?"

"You know exactly what I want. But now, it's going to take way more to get it. Especially since you went and got yourself knocked up." Rachel's eyes were widened at this blunt statement.

"How do you know about…" Rachel glanced around, making sure no one could hear the next word. Especially Richard. "…my baby?"

Kori smirked. "I'm not stupid, _Rachel._ At least, not as stupid as you think I am. I can put two and two together, and I'm pretty sure your Boy Wonder has too." Rachel glanced at Richard, who was talking with Victor, Roy, and Gar. They all looked happy, while Roy looked as if he was about to get incredibly drunk.

"And how do you know that Richard knows?" Kori grinned at the woman. "Dick and I have been pretty close. Especially since you left for those few weeks. We definitely got closer. Of course, he vented to me about everything in your relationship, and he told me some interesting things." Kori was playing off her potential blackmail information as if it was nothing.

"You bitch. Why can't you leave me and Richard alone?" Rachel was practically spitting venom now, and Kori was drinking it all up.

"Why couldn't you leave Dick and I alone when we were together? Don't you remember? The Teen Titans were supposed to be family. You all were my family. You were like a sister to me, and you went and stabbed me in the back. Dick and I could have had a chance together if you hadn't come in and seduced him, and played it off as if you weren't at all interested. Everyone knew you were, and you were just a stupid little slut who got in the way of our relationship. I trusted you, more than anyone. And you went and stole my boyfriend."

"You had Speedy back then. Roy would've taken care of you."

"We al know he's a hopeless womanizer. He wouldn't have given me the time of day after our first fuck."

"If you had stayed, he just might've. You could've been the person to change him. Roy is a great person, but he has relationship issues. All you did was make it worse by leaving him." Kori leaned back in her seat a little.

"Did you sleep with him too?" Rachel felt something inside of her snap, but she managed to keep enough control to get into the bathroom. Rachel stood up abruptly, found Toni on her way into the bathroom, and dragged her behind. Rachel locked the door, and her eyes were beginning to turn red. Toni put her hand on her shoulder, and braced herself for the wrath of the daughter of Trigon.

A loud knock on the door stopped Rachel from doing anything horrible to Toni, and one glared hard at the door. Toni went over, releasing her wrist from Rachel's grasp. Toni didn't even remember Rachel moving her hand, let alone grabbing her. She was definitely getting faster, making her a more formidable opponent. Toni reached the door and turned the lock when she heard aloud growl coming from behind her. Two sets of blood red eyes bore into hers, and Toni feared for her life. Rachel had her pinned with one arm against the door, and the banging continued. Rachel growled low at the door, but was stopped by something glowing bright red that blocked her hand from moving. She looked back at her prey, and saw a determined look in Toni's eyes. Somewhere in her mind, Rachel had one of the darkest thoughts that she had in a long time: _I'm going to rip that determination out of her body, followed by the hope, and every other feeling. She will be begging to die by the time I'm finished with her._

Rachel grabbed her head from something paining her. A light flashed behind her eyes, and the door was pressed open. A frantic Richard burst in, and he searched for his wife. He found her in a fetal position by the sinks, still holding her head. He pulled her into a standing position, and hugged her into his arms. Rachel's eyes slowly returned to the original amethyst, but only after 10 minutes of Richard holding her. Toni stood guard outside with Victor and Gar, making sure no one went into the bathroom. Most of the guests assumed it was because Rachel and Richard were already celebrating their marriage.

The two finally emerged from the bathroom, and Richard led her back to the table. His arms was around her waist the entire time, making sure she would stay calm. He sat her down and kissed her temple before taking his seat. Their dinner was served, toasts were made, and everything went on as it was supposed to. Rachel was mostly silent, making a few sarcastic comments here and there. Richard was deeply worried about her, and they finally got a moment alone. Rachel quietly piped up, and it took Richard a few seconds to realize she had spoken.

"How did you know?"

"The bond. It's still there. Not as much as it was before, but it's still there. I could feel your anger, and it was way too overwhelming than usual. I kind of put the rest together." Rachel nodded, accepting his answer. He put a comforting hand on her lower back, rubbing slightly. "You okay now?"

She glanced up into his eyes and gave him a small smile. "I'm better than I was before."

"Good. It's time to cut the cake anyways." He pulled Rachel up, and as he said it, the cake rolled out of the kitchen. It was a fair size, only a foot or two tall. There were three tiers, and a little Raven and Robin figurine at the top. Rachel smiled at the cake, not realizing how good it had turned out. They were handed a knife, and a crowd formed around them. Richard put his hand on Rachel's hip as they cut part of the cake together. Everyone clapped once again, and they had their piece of badly cut cake on a plate. They were each handed a fork, and took a small piece.

"You miss my mouth, you miss the sex." Richard grimaced at the thought of not being able to have sex with his new wife that night. He made sure to bring the fork to her lips, and her tongue pulled the rest of the fork in. Richard was so entranced by her mouth slowly chewing the piece of cake he missed the fork with his piece coming towards him. Rachel made it into his mouth, but some also ended up on his chin and in his nose. He glared at her, and she had a hand over her mouth, trying to prevent the food from coming out while laughing.

Richard dipped his index finger in the icing on top of the cake, and swiped at her nose. Rachel stopped laughing, but still had a giant smile on her face. The two went back to their seats as everyone around them crowded for cake. The shouts of Garfield and Victor fighting over the cake could be heard from across town.

"DUDE! This cake has EGGS! They could be my egg children!"

"You're a rooster, man! Y'all need to calm down!"

Rachel and Richard had finally made it home after the longest night of their lives. Richard had been stuck with a hard-on for half the night, or at least since he had to take Rachel's garter off. He knew he shouldn't have teased her like that, and could practically feel her dripping wetness when he managed to take it off. He didn't even want to think about how she smelled when he had used his teeth to get it completely off.

He couldn't help but feel jealous when she and Victor got to dance during the time hen the typical "Daddy-Daughter Dance" would take place. Rachel wouldn't want her father anywhere near the wedding, let alone dancing with her, so she asked Victor to take the place. She thought of him as some of the closest family she had, and Richard knew that, but still…

Toni had managed to catch the bouquet, and Richard could've sworn he saw Dean* take a shot at the bar. He laughed as he stepped up to throw Rachel's garter, and saw half the room of women looking hopeful. In the end, Gar had caught it, and his face turned completely red.

Rachel's tongue had been licking the side of his neck and he finally realized they were both naked. He grinned when he saw Rachel still had her shoes on, and her hair was completely down now. He ran his fingers through it quickly before he moved his mouth to her nipples. The foreplay was incredibly short compared to any other night, and he had already thrusted into her. Richard hadn't bothered with the condom, especially since she was already pregnant. The thought had run through his head so quickly that it didn't really register on his brain waves. The only thing that did completely register was Rachel's name, which happened to shoot out of his mouth the same time his seed was shot into her womb. They lay together, and Richard pulled Rachel onto his chest. He breathed in the lavender smell from her hair that was mixing with his own musky scent. The entire room smelled like sex, as did they.

"Rachel…" Said woman moved her head up on his chest so she could look into his eyes. Richard almost flinched away from her purple gaze, but had to ask.

"…Are you pregnant?"

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry for the abruptness. The lemon wasn't even a lemon. It was more of a lime, if anything.

*In case people forgot, Dean is Toni's boyfriend.

How much would people kill me if I skipped over the honeymoon? Review if you want one…

~klrob


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am going to be skipping the honeymoon (please don't kill me!). If you want it, you can PM me for it, and I would be so glad to send it to you. Otherwise, I'll post it at the end of the story as like, an extra chapter. So you'll just have to wait a little bit.

**Happy belated birthday to the Rev! The best drummer ever. RIP.**

**Chapter 8**

_There's nothing here to take for granted_

_With each breath that we take_

_The hands of time strip youth from our bodies_

_And we fade_

_Memories remain_

_As time goes on_

_~Avenged Sevenfold, Unbound (the Wild Ride)_

The key turned in the lock, and Rachel pushed the door open. "You sure you don't want me to get anything?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. It's not hard to pick up a couple of suitcases. They're not heavy." Rachel walked into their bedroom, and put them down on the bed. Richard was close behind her, and put them down on the floor next to the bed.

"You could've put them on the bed instead of messing everything up already. We've been home for less than five minutes, and you're already making a mess." Richard smirked at his small wife, and put his hands on her hips. She put her arms behind his neck and pulled him closer. Their lips met lightly in an innocent kiss, and Rachel pulled back.

"We just spent two weeks in the Virgin Islands having sex, so we are not going to have even more sex."

Richard rolled his eyes. "But it's fun."

"Not when you get tired easily." A serious look crossed over Richard's face, and he stared at her, concerned. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes. The baby is fine."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Does the baby need anything?"

"No!"

"Are you okay?"

"If the baby is okay, and I don't need anything, I think it's easy to assume that I am perfectly fine."

Richard nodded and pulled away from Rachel completely. He walked back into the foyer, and heard Rachel following behind him. He grabbed the last suitcase from the hallway and dropped it on the coffee table nearby. It was the bag for all the medical supplies and toiletries, and Richard grabbed something out of it. He pulled out a bottle of pills, and Rachel sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Did you take one this morning?" Raven shook her head. "You're supposed to. They're your pre-natal vitamins."

"I didn't want to take them if we were going to be stuck on a plane for hours." Richard took one out of the bottle, and held it out to his wife. "Take one now."

Rachel sighed. She took the pill out of his hand and dry-swallowed it. Her husband walked into the kitchen, took out a glass, filled it with water, and handed it to her. Rachel rolled her eyes once more and drank the entire glass. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Happy?"

"Incredibly." Richard took the glass form her hands and placed it in the clean sink. He walked back over to Rachel and put his hands lightly on her hips and kissed her. "You want me to order in tonight?"

"Maybe you could get some Thai, if you did…" Rachel moved out of the circle of his arms and grabbed something out of the refrigerator to eat. She sat down at the breakfast bar and watched as Richard called to order their dinner. He looked over at her, and their eyes met. She stuck out her tongue and smirked. Richard crossed his eyes and she laughed. He hung up the phone and took off his T-shirt. Rachel's face turned scarlet. "What the hell are you doing?"

Richard smirked at her embarrassment. "I'm planning on taking a shower before the food gets here. It just happens to allow me to seduce you at the same time." Richard threw his T-shirt to Rachel, where it landed on her lap. She watched her husband saunter away. Rachel stood up, food forgotten, and followed the former Titan leader into the bathroom. He smirked at her, and began to pull off her tank top.

"I knew you would follow me in here." He murmured into her ear. Rachel rolled her eyes and shucked off her pants. "Shut up." Richard pulled off his pants as well, and Rachel grabbed his hard-on. She stroked him to an erection, watching his eyes close when he became overwhelmed with pleasure.

Richard pulled Rachel's hands off of him, and dragged her into the steaming shower. She moaned when she felt the heat coming from the shower stall. Rachel stepped under the stream of water and her hair was instantly plastered to her head. She ran her fingers through the strands of hair, and Richard grabbed the shampoo off of the shelf behind him. He squirted some into his hands and spooned Rachel. She felt his erection almost breaching her butt, but just out of reach. The demoness grinded her hips back up against him, and they both shared a moan. Richard pushed his hips tight against hers, entering her to the hilt. Rachel braced herself with her hands against the shower wall in front of her, ready for him to thrust.

He reared his hips back enough so only the head was left inside her body. He pushed forward roughly with a grunt, and his hands went to grip her hips. Rachel cried out in pleasure, and Richard muffled his moan in her slick shoulder. One of his hands slid off her hips and down to her core whilst he continued thrusting. He spread her lips and quickly pushed in one of his fingers. Richard put his other hand on her breast. His fingers found her nipple and pinched it. Rachel's head fell back against his shoulder, and Richard heard her whisper his name.

The roar of the shower was lost in the sounds of their lovemaking. Fingers thrusted harder in time with Richard's own thrusts as he repeatedly pounded into his wife. Rachel could feel herself getting closer and closer to release. The feel of his fingers inside of her and on her nipple, along with his thrusting, pushed her even closer. Richard pulled her close to his own body, and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Rachel's hands left the wall and tangled into his hair, pushing his mouth closer to hers. There were now three fingers thrusting in and out of her, and Richard could feel her tightening impossibly around his length. Rachel came around his member with a loud moan of his name, and he came deep inside of her womb.

By the end of their orgasms, Richard was leaning on top of his wife, who was being pushed into the wall by him. Richard pulled his fingers out of her body, and licked the cum off of them. He slowly pulled out of her, not to cause any pain to her or his unborn child, and was about to kiss her when the doorbell rang. The showering couple looked at the bathroom door, and Rachel blushed. She thought about what they were doing, and how the delivery man could've heard them since neither of them were paying attention to anything around them besides each other.

Rachel jumped out of the shower, put on her robe, and grabbed a towel off the rack from behind the door. She was trying to dry her hair faster as she ran towards the door. She swung it open, and was met with the shocked eyes of the man.

"Um, hi. I have an, uh, order for the, uh, Graysons?" Rachel smiled at him and took the bag from the blushing man.

"Yeah, thanks. How much do I owe you?" Rachel saw the delivery man's eyes wandering down her terry cloth-covered body, and she rolled her eyes. "Excuse me? My eyes are up here. How much for the food?" She glared at him hard, and he backed away slightly.

"24.62." Rachel nodded and put the bag of Thai food on the side table next to the door. She grabbed her wallet out of one of the bags in the foyer and handed the man $25.

"Um, tip?"

"Right, right. Stop checking your customers out, especially when they've just gotten out of the shower. My husband could kick your ass any day of the week, so be sure to keep all parts of your body to yourself. He's just in the other room, and will come running if I were to call for him. Have a nice day." Rachel slammed the door in the man's face and smirked to herself. Richard came out of the steaming bathroom with a pair of sweatpants on, his chest still glistening with water droplets.

"Is the food here?" Rachel nodded and pointed to the food. She walked back into the bedroom and changed into a pair of shorts and one of Richard's shirts. She walked back out, and saw that her husband had set up a somewhat romantic dinner. He had lit a couple candles, and set up their dinner plates. He was at the refrigerator, finding something to drink. She smiled softly at his cheesy attempt at romance. "Richard."

He was about to look at her, but hit his head on one of the shelved. "Fuck." He turned to her, holding his head and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah?"

She pointed her head towards the table, and he walked over towards her. "Your dinner, milady."

Rachel smiled at him, and he sat down in his own seat. They began to eat their food, and Richard grabbed his wife's right hand with his left. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a look for a couple seconds before the loud ring of a cell phone interrupted them. Richard glanced towards where he knew both of his phones were. He let go of Rachel's hand and got up to find out which one of them was ringing. He saw that Bruce was calling him, and answered. "Yeah?"

Rachel watched her husband talk to his adoptive father, and saw his face contort in several different ways. She saw his eyebrows furrow together as if he was confused, and then watched him get angry at the man on the other side of the phone. He looked towards Rachel and shook his head in annoyance. "Fine. Gimme a couple days." He hung up the phone and returned to his wife at the dinner table.

"What did Bruce need?"

"He wants me to go on a vacation with him. Some big business meeting happens to be going on at the same time, and he needs me to be there, since we own the company together."

Rachel nodded. "And when do you have to go?"

"In a couple days. On… Tuesday, I think. For a week and I'll be back by Tuesday night, or early Wednesday morning."

"That's fine. I know it would kill you to leave me alone here while I'm pregnant, but I'll have Toni."

"I don't want to miss out on anything."

"Rich. Tomorrow's the appointment with the OB-GYN; I doubt you'd be missing anything. The only things you'd miss would be the puking in the toilet really early in the morning, the abnormal cravings, and some other stuff that happens all the time to pregnant women."

Richard sighed. "Just make sure that Toni doesn't get you into trouble."

"But she has to. It's her job as my best friend." Rachel smiled at her husband to show that she was messing around with him.

"She does anything inappropriate with you, and I kill her."

"She hasn't done anything inappropriate to me."

"College."

"All college students get into trouble. It's not like it's such a big deal." Richard sighed. "I'll go, but I want calls from you twice a day, every day."

"Okay. We'll figure out some time schedule thing."

Two weeks had passed since Richard had been with Rachel at her appointment. He was getting ready to come home to her today, and was happy that he would finally be able to see his wife after such a long and gruesome week. There had been a business meeting at least once a day, and then there were the big business owners who took everyone out to the bar afterwards.

Richard walked back to his room, and put the key car into the little slot. He turned the door handle and walked into the quiet and dark room. He felt his hand along the wall for the light, and finally switched it on. Richard covered his eyes for a second, the bright lights temporarily stunning him. He finally was able to see once again, and looked at the red-headed figure on his bed. It was the same red-headed figure who had kissed him minutes before he got married, and the same one whom he hadn't heard from since that moment he denied her.

"Kori? What the hell are you doing in my room?"

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry, it's kind of short. I thought it was longer, but it turns out it really wasn't…

To **Teen Tyrant:** If you are reading this, I would just love to thank you for the flame you sent me on my other story. I read it early in the morning, and it just made my day. I love how you rejected my story and profile as your final analysis. Although… exactly what was wrong with my profile…? And just so you know, I'm actually pretty gosh darn awake. I would love it if you could actually tell me what was so messed up on my profile and story though… That would be so incredibly helpful.

Reviews are lovely.

~klrob


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time. I was supposed to have a two week break after my last update, but then that turned into more of a couple months… I've just been so busy lately, and that's just me minimizing my actual schedule. So I am SO SORRY to everyone who had been looking forward to updates, so I will try to make this an amazing one! I'm going to aim for another update (for a different story) on the 25th if it helps any.

**Xaphrin: **Thank you so much for all your feedback of this story and my other one! I'll definitely try and fix all the problems/issues/concerns you had. And just so you know, I do realize Kori is out of character, and to make her the bad guy, she kind of has to be out of character. If there was an amazing way to write her in character as this horrible villain, that would be great. But I want her to be more two-faced and evil. About the spelling/mistakes thing too… No beta means not the best spelling or grammar sometimes, so I'm sorry about that. I should probably find one sometime.

**Chapter 9**

_Skull_

_They all know, they all know_

_Sorry, did I wake your dream, some questions run too deep_

_We only, only wake up when we sleep_

_Led by the lunar light, trouble's all we'd find_

_Lost our way tonight_

_Is it something we said?_

_Is it something we said to them?_

_Is it something we said?_

_~Avenged Sevenfold, Save Me, Nightmare_

Rachel was sitting on the couch with Toni and a bowl of popcorn between them when her husband came through the door. He looked almost frantic, and watched him lock the door. Toni and Rachel both watched him wander around their flat for a while before going to ignore him. At some point, Richard had changed out of his business suit and into a T-shirt and some pajama pants. He came and sat down next to Rachel, looking much calmer than he did before he had gone into their bedroom. He put his arm around her shoulders, and started to watch TV with the two women. Rachel and Toni both stared at him, thinking the exact same question in their minds. Richard finally noticed this. "What?"

"You're acting weird. And you came home acting really strange from the business trip. You never did that before. Why this time?"

"No reason. Just wanted to check on my wife. And soon-to-be child. I was really nervous about being away from you this past week since I left you in Toni's hands."

"I take offense to that!" Toni grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl and threw it at him.

"I'm…sorry?"

"You should be."

Rachel leaned against Richard's side and looked up at him. "Please don't make her angry. She's gone through enough this week."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's _supposed _to mean 'shut the fuck up or I'll do something horrible to you.'" Toni glared at him with as much anger as she could.

"Jeez. What stick got up your ass?" Rachel's elbow shut him up, and Richard groaned.

"What was that for?"

"Leave her alone, Dean's out of town for a while."

"So? Dean goes out of town a lot. I go out of town a lot, and Rachel doesn't seem bothered by it."

Rachel pulled away from his side. "Don't put words into my mouth!"

"What? You just never seem bothered by my business trips."

"Well, I kind of do after a while!"

"I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine. Just shut up and stop being such a bitch about it."

"I'm not being a bitch! If anyone is, I think you are!" Rachel and Richard held each other's gazes in a staring contest when her eyes started to tear up. She glanced away from him and rubbed her eyes furiously. Richard immediately softened and pulled her close to him again.

"I'm sorry, Rae. You're not being a bitch. You can hit me if you want. That seems to make other people feel better…"

Rachel pushed away from his side and sniffled. "Whatever. I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye."

"You're not seriously using that excuse, are you?"

Rachel turned back to face him and glared. "Yes, I am using that excuse. Will you please just shut up and leave me alone?"

Richard smiled softly at his overemotional wife and pulled her close to him one final time. When she didn't pull away, he took that as a more positive sign and turned to her. "I really am sorry, Rae."

"I know. You're such a dick sometimes, though…"

Toni abruptly stood up, catching both of their attention. "And I think this is my time to leave. See you later, love."

The two Graysons watched Toni walk out of their tiny flat and Rachel cuddled closer to Richard after the door had closed shut. Richard pulled away from her after she had fallen asleep two hours later, and picked her up, bridal style. Richard carried her to their bedroom and laid her down lightly onto their bed, and began to undress her. He was incredibly relieved that he didn't have to tell Rachel about what had happened on his trip to make him come rushing home as fast as he could. He didn't want to have to tell his wife, who had told him countless times about Kori and her mischievous goals. He especially didn't want to have to tell her about the kiss they had shared before he married Rachel.

Rachel was successfully undressed, and Richard stripped out of his pajama pants and his T-shirt, leaving him in just his boxer-briefs. He laid down next to her and put his arms behind his head, allowing him to stare off into space. He had three days off from work now, since he had taken the business trip, leaving him with time to easily tell Rachel about Kori in his room. But he wasn't completely sure that he wanted to.

*****Unbound: The Wild Ride*****

Rachel woke up to the bright sunlight that seemed to bounce off the walls of her room. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, wondering why it was so comfortable. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch next to Richard, but she woke up in her bed. She guessed that Richard must've taken her to their bedroom and she looked next to her on his side of the bed. He was missing, but Rachel's senses picked up on his presence in the direction of the kitchen. She got up and saw him gesturing angrily at the invisible person on the other side of his phone conversation. She rubbed her head and yawned while opening the refrigerator door to make some breakfast for the two of them.

Richard glanced in her direction and shook his head, meaning that he didn't want anything she was planning on making. Rachel wasn't sure if she should take this as a rude gesture, implying that she wasn't a good cook, but she made sure not to stress over what the hidden meaning might be. She focused on her task at hand: making something for herself. Rachel grabbed the carton of milk off one of the shelves in the refrigerator, then reached for a bowl out of one of the cupboards. She found some cereal that was seldom in their house, and poured some of the cereal. Rachel heard Richard sigh and let out a long string of curses. She looked up at him to see if he was off the phone yet, but he continued talking.

"Bruce, I can't. Can't I start from here-" Bruce had cut him off, and Richard silently sat, listening to the older man. Richard was tense, and Rachel could definitely feel it leaking through their bond.

"Richard. Calm down." Said man looked over at his stressed wife and took a deep breath. He still wore a deep frown on his face, but Rachel could feel some of the tension from the conversation draining from him.

"Fine, I'll do it. Meet me at the offices here at 6." Richard hung up his phone and sighed. Rachel stood up and walked towards him, putting her head in the juncture of where his neck and shoulder met.

"What's wrong?"

"Bruce got permission from the head of his contractors to go ahead and begin creating Wayne Enterprises in Iceland, since the buildings are all safe now."

"What's in Iceland?"

"A bunch of energy plants or something. Bruce just said he was opening a new wing in Iceland, but he also said that I need to be there."

"Why?"

"I'm the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises. I have to be involved in any and all openings."

"But why is Bruce involved then?"

"He started the work on it when he was the CEO, and he wants to finish what he started."

"You really have to go?" Richard nodded grimly. "How long?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well find out! I'm fucking pregnant and if you're not here when our baby is born-"

"I'll be there. I don't care what I have to do to make sure of it, but I'll be here."

"You better be."

"Don't worry, I promise." Richard kissed his wife on the lips and smiled. Rachel recognized the smile he used when he knew he had won some argument, and rolled her eyes. She pushed away from him lightly and walked bad toward their bedroom. He watched her back, following her hips with his eyes and continued to smile. Richard followed her in and they spent the rest of the morning in there together.

*****Unbound: The Wild Ride*****

Rachel stood outside the jet in Richard's arms. Any onlookers would think they were two lovers in an embrace, but they were actually fighting quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier-"

"I did. You just weren't paying attention-"  
"I think I would've been paying attention when you told me you would be gone for _4 to 6 months-"_

"That's fast for building a whole new branch of a company-"

"Well it's also pretty fast for a baby to start growing-"

"I told you I wouldn't miss anything-"

"You're going to miss EVERYTHING. Our baby's going to start kicking and moving around and you won't be there for any of it-"

"You'll have Toni!"

"But Toni just got engaged to Dean last week. I'm not sure she would want to spend her time with a pregnant hormonal woman on a rampage when she could spend her time planning her future with Dean."

Richard sighed. "We already agreed that I could go. I can't back out now."

"Well, you should've told me about how long this trip would actually be taking when it had been in discussion on how long you were going to be gone."

"Rae, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Just make sure you tell our kid that when he or she's born after you come home. Or maybe when they're grown up, and wondering why I was the only one able to represent its parents after he or she was born."

"Rae-"

"Dick! You coming on anytime soon? The pilot needs to take off in the next ten minutes if you want to make it to your big meeting before tomorrow."

Richard looked back and forth between Victor and Rachel. He sighed and quickly called to the man, "I'll be there in a couple seconds." Victor accepted this answer and snuck back into the plane.

"I have to go. I'm so sorry-"

"Save it." Rachel glared at him one final time before walking back to the building where Toni was currently waiting for her. Richard watched his wife's retreating back and turned towards where the plane was waiting for him to board. Right now, he would be leaving without a goodbye from her.

*****Two Months Later*****

Rachel had been getting bigger and bigger progressively over the past couple of months, and she definitely wasn't enjoying it. She was losing sight of where everything below her waist was quickly, making it hard for her to put on any shoes, walk up the steps, etc. The more weight she put on, the faster she would get tired, making it harder for her to do basic things. She and Richard had made up via video chat a week after he left for Iceland, leaving only sexual tension between them. They would chat with each other every night, giving little updates about their days spent apart. Richard, being incredibly nervous about this baby's arrival, kept track of the days until the birth and was planning on when he would be coming home to see his or her birth.

"Toni, you're seriously getting way too paranoid."

"I'm not, love! Someone was following me home the other night, and it really worried me!"

"But it's not Kori. She hasn't bothered anyone for months. Why would she choose now to pop back up?"

"Because you're pregnant. Because Dick is out of town and unable to protect you. Because you're most vulnerable!"

"Then why is she stalking you?"

"I'm closest to you right now, and she's trying to get rid of me so she can get closer to you. It's all right in front of you, love, you just have to look at the evidence!"

"It's not, Toni. Kori's gone and she won't be bothering anyone anymore. You're not being followed by her. Maybe by some creepy rapist gang member, but not her."

"I don't agree…"

"You don't have to agree. But it's true, and you know it!"

Toni sighed on the other end. "I am honestly sure it's her. I haven't been targeted by the other creepy rapist gang members before, love."

"It can't be. Please, give me some peace of mind and say it's not."

"I can't, because it is! I have to go now, love. Dean wants to go out tonight."

"See you later. Call me tomorrow."

"Got it." The two best friends hung up and Rachel sat back, now bored. She shut her eyes and was about to fall asleep when a knock sounded at the door. Rachel slouched out of the big loveseat she was sitting in and looked through the peephole. Her eyebrows scrunched together, and she opened the door.

"Karen? What are you and Myah doing here?"

"Hey, girl! We're moving in!"

"You're what?"

"We're moving in. Instructions from Dick himself."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"He didn't want you to be too lonely."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant. I don't think I'll be lonely for a while."

Karen laughed at the gothic woman's joke. "Fine. He didn't want us to be too lonely. Or at least, Vic didn't want us to be. I don't understand what he was talking about though. We have each other…"

This statement caught Rachel's attention. "So, if you and Myah had each other… Why are you here?"

"I honestly don't know, girl. Go ask my husband or something."

Rachel was about to ask Karen something, but then a tiny hand tugged at the leg of her pants. "Miss Rachel?"

Rachel looked down at the little girl dancing around. "Yes, Myah?"

"Where's your bathroom?" The little girl was cautiously saying her words, as if she was afraid to make a mistake in pronouncing them.

"It's right down the hall. Do you want em to take you there?" Myah nodded and slipped her hand into Rachel's. The two walked down the hallway and Myah went to take care of her business. By the time Myah had come back out, Karen was waiting outside the bathroom door as well but without the bags she had arrived with. Karen swopped her daughter into her arms and carried her to where they would be staying. Rachel followed behind silently, as she had done many times when she was still a Titan.

"How did you know you would be staying here?"

"This is your guest room, isn't it? I know where everything in your house is."

"That's not weird at all." Rachel looked around the gracious guest room that they were going to be occupying. It had a simple queen bed with blue covers and some white curtains that framed the large window behind it. The room had two white armoires, and a small white chest at the end of the bed where there were extra blankets and such. There was a closet in the corner with mirrors on the doors, but Rachel knew there was nothing behind it. She watched Karen tuck Myah into the large bed, and smiled. Rachel would be doing this for her child who would be soon arriving.

Karen and Rachel left the room and wandered back out into the living room. The two sat in a comfortable silence with the TV on, but Rachel soon broke it.

"So what's the real reason that you and Myah are staying here?"

"Dick wants to make sure the baby's going to be okay."

Rachel glared. "Does he not trust me enough to take care of our baby alone?"

"No! It's not that-"

"Then what is it?"

Rachel was demanding an answer from Karen as to why she needed this assistance, but Karen didn't want to tell her. Rachel didn't want to break any privacy barriers between them by going into her mind, but she would if she had to.

"It's just something that happened last night-"  
"What happened last night?"

Karen sighed. "Kori called Dick. She told him… She told him that if he didn't leave you for her, she would kill both you and your baby."

.

.

.

A/N: The story's going to be coming to an end INCREDIBLY SOON so be prepared. I think three more chapters, five at the very most. The story will be moving a bit faster, so get ready for THE END!

If you review, I promise to update in the next month this time!

~klrob


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry. I'm kind of a liar. I think the next chapter is the last one.**

* * *

Rachel had gotten Karen to drive her all the way to Dick's office. She burst in and her eyes searched for his secretary. The one he trusts with all his files, his documents… his contacts.

She walked up to her and smiled sweetly. "Hi, Megan."

Megan glanced up at the seemingly calm woman and cocked her head. "Hello, Mrs. Grayson. May I ask what you're doing here? Richard is in Iceland, and I'm pretty sure you knew that-"

"I did, Megan. I was just wondering if you would do me a favor? It's not a big deal if you can't, but… It would really help me out."

Megan instantly perked up. "Of course! What can I do for you?"

Rachel smirked to herself. "I was wondering if you could see if Richard has the address for a Kori Anders? I'm trying to throw him a welcome-back party for when he returns, and I definitely want to see if she could come. They've been very close, from what I've noticed. I'm sure he would love to see her when he comes back."

Megan nodded eagerly. "Oh my gosh, that'll be great! Let me check…" Rachel watched Megan search through her computer database and several books before finding what she needed. "Here it is!"

Rachel copied down the address before thanking the young woman. "You have no idea how important this is to me. It'll get my mind off the baby and onto something else. It's been really stressful being this pregnant without Dick."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope this helps!"

Rachel smiled warmly at Megan. "Thank you again. Make sure to expect your invite soon!"

Megan nodded enthusiastically before refocusing herself on her work. Rachel practically skipped out of the office, excited to have her plan going underway.

* * *

Rachel glanced up at the apartment building numbers before finding the one she needed. _1984…1986…1988…1990…1992! _

She walked up the stairs, one hand keeping her steady on the handrail as she slowly made her way up to the second floor. She knocked on the apartment labeled F and waited. The door swung open and Rachel came face to face with Kori for the first time in… months? Rachel was so furious with the young woman and couldn't hold back anything. She shoved her back into her apartment and locked the door behind her. Suddenly, she felt a thin arm drag her back further into the apartment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my apartment?"

Rachel choked as Kori let her go and pointed a small handgun at her face.

"I came here to tell you… to stay away from my family." Rachel caught her breath, trying to also keep her blood pressure low. Her first priority would always be the baby, no matter how crazy Kori was.

Kori smirked at the young pregnant woman. "Aww, isn't that adorable? You should've come with backup then. Because you won't live long enough to make it out of this. I promise."

Rachel glared at the redhead. "What are you talking about? I came to just have this simple conversation. You've obviously lost your mind and need to calm yourself. Stay away from my husband. Stop calling him. Stop threatening me. Just stay away from anyone with the Grayson name."

Kori laughed. "No. I love Richard. And once I take you and this… nuisance out of his life, I'll be there to pick up the pieces. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. You won't have to fret."

Rachel blinked in confusion. "Did you just say fret?"

Kori practically growled, "Don't make fun of my word choice."

"You need to stop doing this, Kori. Find some help so you won't hurt an innocent child."

"Shut up."

"Kori, I mean it-"

And Rachel was shot in the foot. She screamed and fell to the ground, almost crushing the baby in the process. "Oh my god! You just fucking shot me! What the hell? You could've killed me!"

Kori flipped her hair. "Please. I have better aim than you give me credit for. And if I wanted to kill you, I would've."

Rachel groaned and grabbed her foot. She looked around for anything to help bandage up her foot, but came up short. The baby began to move around in her stomach. More than it should be. Rachel got the feeling of anxiety from the small creature inside of her, begging it to stay calm silently.

Rachel slowly stood up, putting all her weight on her other foot. She glared at Kori and put a hand on her ever-growing stomach. "Let me go. I need to find help, since my baby isn't exactly calm right now. Just stay away from my family and let me go to a hospital."

Kori grinned. She mockingly acted like she was thinking before pointing the gun right at her stomach. "I don't think so. Try anything and I swear I'll shoot your only chance to keep Richard."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Please don't."

Kori almost looked sympathetic, but grabbed a chair from the kitchen. She pointed at it with the gun. "Sit. Don't try anything."

Rachel grimaced as she felt a sharp pain in her side. "Please, Kori-"

"Sit. Now."

Rachel hobbled over to the simple chair and sat. She put both her hands on her stomach, willing he baby to be calm. To just wait until she could find her way out of this. But it refused to listen and continued to move around in sharp motions. Rachel groaned and softly rubbed her hands around.

"Please, Kori. You have to let me go. I need to go to a hospital."

Kori clicked her teeth. "Too bad. Just don't go into labor in my place. That means I'll have to help you. And _that_ means you won't ever see your precious baby ever again."

Rachel looked at Kori, trying to figure out if she was being serious. Unfortunately, Rachel could sense that she was. And that was the moment her water decided to break.

.

.

.

**Playlist:**

**Sick-Evanescence**

**Lovesick-Never Shout Never**

**Bruno Mars Medley-Max Schneider and Victoria Justice**

**Don't Stop Believin'-Journey**

**Unbroken-Demi Lovato**

**If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn-Sleeping with Sirens**

**Hit Me Like a Man-The Pretty Reckless**

**Review.**

**-klrob**


End file.
